A Few Shades of Steele
by APersonYouWillNeverKnow
Summary: This is 50 shades of Grey from Christian's POV. What goes on in the head of Mr. Grey and what does he atucally does with his free time that we didn't see in the 50 Shades books? Well how about we have a look
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll so me and my friends read the 50 Shades books as a challenge reading aloud to each other to see if we could make it through without laughing which none of us did and because we are twifreaks and wanted to compare. Once we got to the end of the last book I wanted to read more of Christian's POV but there was no more so I decied I would write his POV using what Ms. james gave us and going from there.**

**Here is Half of 'Meet Fifty Shades' I have added little things through out the chapter.**

**The title A Few Shades of Steele is a padory of Fifity Shades of Grey. We all know Chistian is 'Fifty Shades of fucked up' which goes with the title and that was from Ana's POV. Ana has her diffent shades too but I don't think she has 50 shades she only has a few and this is Christian's POV.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own or will I ever own the 50 shades series or their characters that all belongs to Ms. James**

* * *

"Tomorrow," I mutter, dismissing Claude Bastille with a wave of my hand as he stands on the threshold of my office.

"Golf, this week, Grey." Bastille grins with easy arrogance, knowing that his victory on the golf course is assured. I have to resist the urge to roll my eyes.

I scowl after him as he turns and leaves. His parting words rub salt into my wounds because despite my heroic attempts in the gym this morning, my personal trainer has kicked my ass, yet again. Bastille is the only one who can beat me, and now he wants another pound of flesh on the golf course. I detest golf to the deepest level, but so much business is done on the fairways I have to endure his lessons there, too...and though I hate to admit it, Bastille does go some way to improving my game, but I would never say that aloud.

As I stare out at the Seattle skyline, the familiar ennui seeps into my consciousness. My mood is as flat and gray as the weather. My days are blending together with no distinction, and I need some kind of diversion. I've worked all weekend, practically sleeping in my home office, and now, in the continued confines of my office, I'm restless. I shouldn't feel this way, not after several bouts with Bastille. But I do.I frown. The sobering truth is that the only thing to capture my interest recently has been my decision to send two freighters of cargo to Sudan. This reminds me - Ros is supposed to come back to me with number and logistics. _What the hell is keeping her?_ Intent on finding out what she's playing at, I glance at my schedule and reach for the phone.

_Oh, Chris!_ I have to endure an interview with the persistent Miss Kavanagh for the WSU student magazine. _Why the fuck did I agree to this?_ I loathe interviews - inane questions from inane, ill-informed, vacuous idiots. _Oh the joy, wonder if there will be an interesting question at all this time._ The phone buzzes.  
"Yes," I snap at Andrea as if she's to blame, well I am Christian Grey I can blame whoever I want. At least I can keep this interview short.

"Miss Anastasia Steele is here to see you. Mr. Grey."

"Steele? I was expecting Katherine Kavanagh."

"It's Miss Anastasia Steele who's here, sir."

I scowl, I hate the unexpected. "Show her in," I mutter, aware that I sound like a sulky teen but not giving a fuck.

_Well, well...Miss Kavanagh is unavailable after all that time bugging the shit my people for this._ I know her father, the owner of Kavanagh Media. We've done business together, and he seems like a shrewd operator and a rational human being. This interview is a favor to him one that I mean to cash in later when it suits me. And I have to admit I was vaguely curious about his daughter, interested to see if the apple had fallen far from the tree.

A commotion at the door brings me to my feet as a whirl of long chestnut hair, pale limbs, and brown boots dives headfirst into my office. I roll my eyes and repress my natural annoyance at such clumsiness, _there is nothing to trip over besides one's own fee you should of learned to walk when you where a child_, as I hurry over to the girl who has landed on her hands and knees on the floor. Clasping her slim shoulders firmly, I help her to her feet and make sure she is steady.

Clear, big, bright-blue, embarrasses eyes meet mine and halt me in my tracks. They are the most extraordinary color - guileless, powder-blue - and for one awful moment, I think she can see right through me. I feel...exposed. The thought is unnerving. She has a small. Sweet face that is blushing now, an innocent pale rose. I wonder briefly if all her skin is like that - flawless - and what it would look like pink and warmed from the bite of a cane. _Fuck._ I stop my wayward thoughts, alarmed at their direction_. What the fuck are you thinking, Grey? This girl is much too young. _She gapes at me, and I almost roll my eyes again. _Yeah. Yeah, baby, it's just a face, and the beauty is only skin deep_. I want to dispel that unguarded, admiring look from those big blue eyes.

_Showtime, Grey. Let's have some fun_. "Miss Kavanagh? I'm, Christian Grey. Are you all right? Would you like to sit?" I monition to a chair in front of my desk  
There's that blush again. In command once more, I study her. She's quite attractive, in a gauche way - slight, pale, with a mane of mahogany hair barely contained by a hair tie. A brunette. Yeah, she's attractive, _just my type_. I extend my hand, and she stutters the beginning of a mortified apology and places her small hand in mine. Her skin is cool and soft, but her handshake surprisingly firm.

"Miss Kavanagh is indisposed, so she sent me. I hope you don't mind, Mr. Grey." Her voice is quiet with a hesitant musicality, and she blinks erratically, long lashes fluttering over those big blue eyes.

Unable to keep the amusement from my voice as I recall her less-than-elegant entrance into my office, as I ask who she is.

"Anastasia Steele. I'm studying English literature with Kate, um...Katherine...um...Miss Kavanagh at Washington State."

A nervous, bashful, bookish type, eh? She looks it; hideously dressed, hiding her slight frame beneath a shapeless sweater and an A-line brown skirt looks like a stereotypical librarian. _Christ, does she have no dress sense at all?_ She looks nervously around my office - everywhere but at me, I note with amused irony.

How can this young woman be a journalist? She doesn't have an assertive bone in her body. She's all charmingly flustered, meek, mild...submissive, _that would be a great treat_, as I glance over he once again. I shake my head, bemused at where my inappropriate thoughts are going. Muttering some platitude, I ask her to sit, then notice her discerning gaze appraising my office paintings. Before I can stop myself, I find I'm explaining them. "A local artist, Trouton."

"They're lovely. Raising the ordinary to extraordinary," she says dreamily, lost in the exquisite, fine artistry of my paintings. Her profile is delicate - an upturned nose, soft, full lips - and in her words she has mirrored my sentiments exactly. _"The ordinary raised to the extraordinary."_ It's a keen observation. Miss Steele is bright.  
I mutter my agreement and watch that flush creep slowly over her skin once more, _wish I could see that across her whole body_. As I sit down opposite her, I try to bridle my thoughts.

She fishes a crumpled sheet of paper and a digital recorder out of her overly large bag. Digital recorder? _Didn't those go out with VHS tapes?_ Christ - she is all thumbs, dropping the damned thing twice on my Bauhaus coffee table. She's obviously never done this before, but for some reason I can't fathom, I find it amusing, and find myself trying not to smile. Normally this kind of fumbling maladroitness irritates the fuck out of me, but now I hide my smile beneath my index finger and resist the urge to set it up for her myself.

As she grows more and more flustered, it occurs to me I could refine her motor skill with the aid of a riding crop, _Oh, yes_. Adeptly used it can bring even the most skittish to heel. The errant thought makes me shift in my chair, my cock responding, _Christ, I can control this, why not now?_ She peeks up at me and bites down on her full bottom lip. _ Fuck me!_ How did I not notice that mouth before? My cock pushing against my slacks a little more, glad I am a behind my desk.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this."

_I can tell, baby_ - my thought is ironic - _but right now I don't give a fuck, because I can't take my eyes off your mouth._

"Take all the time you need, Miss Steele." I need yet another moment to marshal my wayward thoughts, so I can get into control. _Grey...stop this, now._

"Do you mind if I record your answers?" she asks, her face candid and expectant.

I want to laugh. _Oh, thank Christ._

"After you've taken so much trouble to set up the recorder, you ask me now?" She blinks, her eyes large and lost for a moment, and I feel an unfamiliar twinge of guilt. _Stop being such a shit, Grey._

"No, I don't mind," I mutter, not wanting to be responsible for that look, _Did I just really feel sorry?_

"Did Kate - I mean Miss Kavanagh - explain what the interview was for?"

"Yes, to appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper, as I shall be conferring the degrees at this year's graduation ceremony." Why the fuck I've agreed to do _that_, I don't know. Sam in PR tells me it's an honor, and the Environmental Science Department in Vancouver needs the publicity in order to attract additional funding to match the grant I've given them.

Miss Steele blinks, all big blue eyes once more, as if my words are a surprise and fuck - she looks disapproving! Hasn't she done any background work for this interview? She should know this. The thought cools my blood. _Do your research Miss Steele._

It's...displeasing, not what I expect from her or anyone I give my time to, my time is precious.

"Good. I have some questions, Mr. Grey." She tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear, distracting me from my annoyance.

"I thought you might," I mutter dryly. _Let's make her squirm._ Obligingly she squirms,_ Oh wish I could make her do that in my playroom,_ then she pulls herself together, sitting up straight and squaring her small shoulders. Leaning forward she presses the "start" button on the recorder, and frowns as she glances down at her crumpled notes.

"You're very young to have amassed such an empire. To what do you owe your success?"Oh Christ! Surely she can do better that this? What a fucking dull question. Not one ounce of originality. It's disappointing. I trot out my usual response about having exceptional people in the United States working for me. People I trust, insofar as I trust anyone, and pay well - blah, blah, blah...But Miss Steele, the simple fact is, I'm a fucking genius at what I do. For me it's like falling off a log. Buying ailing, mismanaged companies and fixing them or, if they're really broken, stripping their assets and selling them off to the highest bidder. It's simply a question of knowing the difference between the two, and invariably it comes down to the people in charge. To succeed in business you need good people, and I can judge a person, better than most.

"Maybe you're just lucky," she says quietly when I am finished.

_Lucky?_ A frisson of annoyance runs through me. _Lucky? _No fucking luck involved here, Miss Steele. She looks unassuming and quiet, but this questions? No one has ever asked me if I was _lucky._ Hard work, bringing people with me, keeping a close watch on them, second-guessing them if I need to; and if they aren't up to the task, ruthlessly ditching them. _That's what I do, and I do it well. It's nothing to do with luck! Well, fuck that._ Flaunting my erudition, I quote the words of my favorite American industrialist to her.

"You sound like a control freak," she says, and she's perfectly serious.

_What the fuck? She's dead on, but how?_

Maybe those guileless eyes can see through me. Control is my middle name.

I glare at her. "Oh, I exercise control in all things, Miss Steele."_ And I'd like to exercise it over you, right here, right now with you over my knee._

Her eyes widen. That attractive blush steals across her face once more, and she bites that lip again and my cock responds. I ramble on, trying to distract myself from her mouth.

"Besides, immense power is acquired by assuring yourself, in your secret reveries, that you were born to control things." _And cute little girls like you._

_What the fuck Grey…control yourself._

"Do you feel that you have immense power?" she asks in a soft, soothing voice, but she arches her delicate brow, revealing the censure in her eyes. My annoyance grows. Is she deliberately trying to goad me? Is it her questions, her attitude, or the fact that I find her attractive that's pissing me off?

"I employ more than forty thousand people, Miss Steele. That gives me a certain sense of responsibility - power, if you will. If I were to decide I was no longer interested in the telecommunications business and sell up, twenty thousand people would struggle to make their mortgage payments after a month or so."

Her mouth pops open at my response. That's more like it. _Suck it up, Miss Steele. I like my control._ I feel my equilibrium returning.

"Don't you have a board to answer to?" she asks when she regains some of her composer.

"I own my company. I don't answer to a board," I respond sharply. She should know this. _Research, it isn't that hard. Do you not know about Google?_ I raise a questioning brow.

"And do you have any interests outside of your work?" she continues hastily, correctly gauging my reaction. She knows I'm pissed, and for some inexplicable reason this pleases me enormously.

"I have varied interests, Miss Steele. Very varied." I smile. Images of her in assorted positions in my playroom flash through my mind: shackled on the cross, spread-eagled on the four-poster, splayed over the whipping bench. _Fucking hell! Where is this coming from? _And behold - there's that blush again. It's like a defense mechanism. _Calm down Grey._

"But if you work so hard, what do you do to chill out?"

"Chill out?" I grin; those words out of her smart mouth sound odd. Besides when do I have time to chill out? _Next to never._ Has she no idea of the number of companies I control? But she looks at me with those ingenuous blue eyes, and to my surprise I find myself considering her question. What _do_ I do to chill out? Sailing, flying, fucking...testing the limits of little brown-haired girls like her, and bringing them to heel at my feet...The though makes me shift in my seat, but I answer her smoothly, omitting my two favorite hobbies ones I would like to share with her.

"You invest in manufacturing. Why, Specifically?"

Her question drags me rudely back to the present.

"I like to build things. I like to know how things work, what makes things tick, how to construct and deconstruct. And I have a love of ships. What can I say?" They distribute food around the planet - taking goods from the haves to the have-nots and back again. What's not to like?

"That sounds like your heart talking, rather than logic and facts."

_Heart? Me? Oh no, baby_. My heart was savaged beyond recognition a long time ago. "Possibly, though there are people who'd say I don't have a heart." _One of them me._

"Why would you say that?" her blue eyes meeting mine for a brief second.

"Because they know me well." I give her a wry smile. In fact, no one knows me that well, except maybe Elena. I wonder what she would make of little Miss Steele here. The girl is a mass of contradictions: shy, uneasy, obviously bright and arousing as hell. _Yes, okay, I admit it. She's an alluring little piece.  
_ She recited the next question by rote.

"Would your friends say you're easy to get to know?"

"I'm a very private person Miss Steel. I go a long way to protect my privacy. I don't often give interviews." Doing what I do, living the life I've chosen, I need my privacy.

"Why did you agree to do this one?" her voice curious.

"Because I'm a benefactor of the university, and for all intents and purposes, I couldn't get Miss Kavanagh off my back. She badgered and badgered my PR people, and I admire that kind of tenacity." _But I'm glad it's you who turned up and not her._

"You also invest in farming technologies. Why are you interested in this area?" she ask tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she reads from the sheet.

"We can't eat money. Miss Steele, and there are too many people on this planet who don't have enough to eat." I stare at her, pokerfaced.

"That sounds very philanthropic. Is that something you feel passionately about? Feeding the world's poor?" She regards me with a quizzical expression as if I'm some kind of conundrum for her to solve, but there is no way I want those big blue eyes seeing into my dark soul _ever._ This is not an area open to discussion. Ever.

"It's shrewd business." I shrug, feigning boredom, and I imagine fucking her smart mouth to distract myself from all thought of hunger. Yes, that mouth needs training. Now _that_ thought is appealing, and I let myself imagine her on her knees before me. _Oh god, yes that would be a pretty picture._

"Do you have a philosophy? If so, what is it?" she recites by rote again.

"I don't have a philosophy as such. Maybe a guiding principle, Carnegie's 'A man who acquires the ability to take full possession of his own mind may take possession of anything else to which he is justly entitled.' I'm very singular, driven. I like control...of myself and those around me."

"So you want to possess things?" Her eyes widen.

_Yes, baby. You, for one._

"I want to deserve to possess them, but yes, bottom line, I do."

"You sound like the ultimate consumer." Her voice is tinged with disapproval, pissing me off again. She sounds like a rich kid who's had all she ever wanted, but as I take a closer look at her clothes - she's dressed in Wal-Mart, or Old Navy possibly - I know that isn't it. She hasn't grown up in an affluent household.

_I could take care of you.  
_

_Shit, where the fuck did that come from?_ Although, now that I consider it, I do need a new sub. It's been, what - two months since Susannah? And here I am, salivating over this brown-haired girl. I try a smile and agree with her. Nothing wrong with consumption - after all, it drives what's left of the American economy.

"You were adopted. How far do you think that's shaped the way you are?"

What the fuck does this have to do with the price of oil? I scowl at her. What a ridiculous question. If I'd stayed with the crack whore I'd probably be dead. I blow her off with a non-answer, trying to keep my voice level, but she pushes me, demanding to know how old I was when I was adopted. _Shut her down, Grey!_  
"That's a matter of public record, Miss Steele." My voice is arctic. She should know this shit. Now she looks contrite. Good.

"You've had to sacrifice a family life for your work," she states

"That's not a question," I snap.

She blushes again and bites down on that damned lip. But she has the grace to apologize.

"Have you had to sacrifice a family life for your work?" She tries again.

_What do I want with a fucking family?_

"I have a family. I have a brother and a sister and two loving parents. I'm not interested in extending my family beyond that."

"Are you gay, Mr. Grey?" She asks as if she is asking what the time is.

What the fuck! I cannot _believe _she's said that out loud! The unspoken question that my own family dares not ask, much to my amusement. _How dare she!_ I have to fight down the urge to drag her out of her seat, bend her across my knee, and spank the living shit out of her, then fuck her over my desk with her hands tied tightly behind her back. That would answer her question. How frustrating is this female? I take a deep, calming breath. To my vindictive delight she appears to be acutely embarrassed by her own question.

"No, Anastasia, I'm not." I raise my eyebrows but keep my expression impassive. Anastasia. It is a lovely name. I like the way my tongue rolls around it.

"I apologize. It's um...written here." Nervously, she tucks her hair behind her ear.

She doesn't know her own questions? Perhaps they're not hers. I ask her, and she pales. Fuck, she really is very attractive, in an understated sort of way. I would even go so far as to say she is beautiful.

"Er...no. Kate - Miss Kavanagh - she compiled the questions."

"Are you colleagues on the student paper?"

"No, she's my roommate."

No wonder she is all over the place. I scratch my chin, debating whether to give her a really, really hard time. _This could be fun._

"Did you volunteer to do this interview?" I ask, and I'm rewarded with her submissive look: eyes large, nervous about my reaction. I like the effect I have on her.

"I was drafted. She's not well," she says softly.

"That explains a great deal."

There's a knock at the door, and Andrea appears. "Mr. Grey, forgive me for interrupting, but your next meeting is in two minutes."

"We're not finished here, Andrea. Please cancel my next meeting." I sate simply waving her off.

Andrea hesitated, gaping at me. I stare at her. _Out! Now! I'm busy with little Miss Steele here._ Andrea blushes scarlet, but recovers quickly.

"Very well, Mr. Grey," she says and, turning on her heel, she leaves us.

I turn my attention back to the intriguing, frustrating creature on my crouch. "Where were we, Miss Steele?"

"Please don't let me keep you from anything." She says softly as she squirms in her seat.

_Oh no, baby. It's my turn now._ I want to know if there are any secrets to uncover behind those beautiful blue eyes.

"I want to know about you. I think that's only fair." As I lean back and press my fingers to my lips, her eyes flick to my mouth and she swallows. _Oh yes - the usual __effect._ And it is gratifying to know she isn't completely oblivious to my charms.

"There's not much to know," she says, her blush returning. I'm intimidating her. _Good._

"What are your plans after you graduate?" I quirk and eyebrow.

She shrugs. "I haven't made any plans, Mr. Grey. I just need to get through my final exams."

"We run an excellent internship program here." _Fuck._ What possessed me to say that? I'm breaking a golden rule - never, ever fuck the staff. _But Grey, you're not fucking this girl._ She looks surprised, and her teeth sink into that lip again. _Why is that so arousing?_

"Oh. I'll bear that in mind," she mumbles. Then as an afterthought she says, "Though I'm not sure I'd fit in here."

_Why the hell not? What's wrong with my company?_

"Why do you say that?" I ask.

"Well, it's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me." I'm confounded by her response. She's flustered again as she reaches for the digital recorder, _Shit, she's going. Don't go._ Mentally I run through my schedule for the afternoon - there is nothing that won't keep.

"Would you like me to show you around?" I never give tours

"I'm sure you're far too busy, Mr. Grey, and I do have a long drive." She mutters shoving her recorder back in her bag

"You're driving back to WSU in Vancouver?" I glance out the window. It's one hell of a drive and it's raining. Shit. She shouldn't be driving in this weather, but I can't forbid her. _I could if she was m submissive._ The thought irritates me. "Well, you'd better drive carefully." My voice is sterner than I intend.  
She fumbles with the recorder. She wants out of my office, and for some reason I can't explain, I don't want her to go.

"Did you get everything you need?" I add in a transparent effort to prolong her stay.

"Yes, sir," she says quietly.

Her response floors me - the way those words sound, coming out of that smart mouth - and briefly I imagine that mouth at my beck and call. My cock twitches again. _Fuck._

"Thank you for the interview, Mr. Grey."

"The pleasure's been all mine," I respond - truthfully, because I haven't been this fascinated by anyone in a long while. The thought is unsettling.

She stands and I extend my hand, eager to touch her wishing it was more.

"Until we meet again, Miss Steele." My voice is low as she places her small hand in mine. _Yes, I want to flog and fuck this girl in my playroom._ Have her bound and wanting...needing me, trusting me. I swallow. _It ain't going to happen, Grey._

"Mr. Grey." She nods and withdraws her hand quickly...too quickly.

Shit, I can't let her go like this. It's obvious she is desperate to leave. Irritation and inspiration hit me simultaneously as I see her out.

"Just ensuring you make it through the door, Miss Steele." I feel in the corner of my mouth twitch as I remember her entrance.

She blushes on cue, her delicious shade of pink.

"That's very considerate, Mr. Grey," she snaps.

Miss Steele has teeth! I grin behind her as she exits, and I follow in her wake. Both Andrea and Olivia look up in shock. _Yeah, yeah. I'm just seeing her out._

"Did you have a coat?" I ask.

"Yes."

I scowl at the simpering Olivia, who immediately leaps up to retrieve a navy coat. Taking it, I glare at her to sit down. Christ, Olivia is annoying - mooning over me all the time.

Hmm. The coat is from Wal-Mart. Miss Anastasia Steele should be better dressed. I could help with that if she was mine. I hold it up for her, and as I pull it over her slim shoulders, I touch the skin at the base of her neck. She stills at the contact and pales. _Yes!_ She _is_ affected by me. The knowledge is immensely pleasing. Strolling over to the elevator, I press the call button while she stands fidgeting besides me.

_Oh, I could so stop your fidgeting, baby and it would be oh so fun._

The doors open and she scurries in and then turns to face me.

"Anastasia," I murmur, saying good-bye.

"Christian," she whispers. And the elevator doors close, leaving my name hanging in the air, sounding odd, unfamiliar, but sexy as hell wanting to hear it again.  
_ Well, fuck me. What was that?_

I need to know more about this girl. "Andrea," I snap as I stalk back into my office. "Get me Welch on the line now."

As I sit at my desk and wait for the call, I look at the paintings on the wall of my office and Miss Steele's words drift back to me. _"Raising the ordinary to extraordinary,"_ She could so easily have been describing herself. My mind wondering over her body.

My phone buzzes as I jerk it to my ear.

"I have Mr. Welch on the line for you."

"Put him through." I command.

"Yes, Sir."

"Welch, I need a background check on a Miss Anastasia Steele and I need it yesterday."

* * *

**The rest of 'Meet Fifty Shades' will be up tomorrow and then I will pick up where Ms. James left off and hopefully have that up next weekend but I have to take the ACT saturday so we'll see how the cookie crumbles.**

**-APersonYouWillNeverKnow**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the rest of 'Meet Fifty Shades' from the book, I added a lot more of my words at the begging because there was a 5 day gap I could fill, unlike the first half. If you were disappointed that the first chapter wasn't dramatically changed, oh well I added what I felt would sound right and I didn't want to change the chapter too much.**

**I am all for constructive criticism, but if there is a review that is posted that is just negative I am removing so don't waste your time.**

**Again I don't own Ms. James Characters or story and unless I become like Christian Grey I never will be the owner**

* * *

I am sitting at my desk at home my feet kicked up as I watch the value of my assets grow on the computer screen, but my mind is other places then where I am investing my money. I mind is at WSU thinking of the lovely Anastasia Steele. My mind hasn't been able to get her for the past two days she has gotten into my dreams no woman has gotten into my dreams before.

I haven't been able to find a distraction from her except when I was in the ring with Claude, and this time I wiped the floor with him other than that it has been meeting which is just free to time let my mind wander to dark places that I wish I could take Miss Steele.

Welch walks into my office which brings me to attention this is what I have been waiting for he drops a folder on my desk, "Signed, sealed, and delivered Mr. Grey. By the way She is cleaner than soap." I raise an eye brow, _that innocent?_

I open the folder and skim over the information,

Saturday, May 14, 2011  
**ANASTASIA ROSE STEELE**  
**D.O.B:** September 10, 1989, Montesano, WA  
**ADDRESS:** 1114 SW Green Street, Apartment 7  
Haven Heights, Vancouver, WA 98888  
**MOBILE NO:** (360)959-4352  
**SOC SECURITY NO:** 987-65-4320  
**BANKING DETAILS:** Wells Fargo Bank, Vancouver, WA 98888  
**ACCT NO:** 309361

**BALANCE:** $683.16  
**OCCUPATION:** Undergraduate Student  
-WSU Vancouver College of Liberal Arts  
- English Major  
**GPA: **4.0  
**PRIOR EDUCATION:** Montesano Jr-Sr High School  
**SAT SCORE:** 2150  
**EMPLOYMENT:** Clayton's Hardware Store,  
NW Vancouver Drive, Portland, OR  
(Part-Time)  
**FATHER:** Franklin A. Lambert  
**DOB:** September 1, 1969, Deceased September 11, 1989  
**MOTHER: **Carla May Wilks Adams  
**DOB:** July 18, 1970  
**M** Frank Lambert  
- March 1, 1989, Widowed September 11, 1989  
**M** Raymond Steele  
- June 6, 1990, Divorced July 12,2006  
**M** Stephen M. Morton  
- August 16, 2006, Divorced January 31, 2007  
**M** Robbin (bob) Adams  
- April 6, 2009  
**POLICICAL AFFLIATIONS:** None found  
**RELIGIOUS AFFLIATIONS:** None found  
**SEXUAL ORIENTATION:** Not known

**RELATIONSHIPS:** None indicated at present

Welch is right she is spotless. _What the fuck are you thinking Grey? She won't want what you have to offer._ "Damn Welch, you weren't kidding."

He chuckles slightly, "you need anything else Mr. Grey?"

I wave my hand dismissing him my eyes glued to the information, "No that's it." He leaves without another word, one of the reasons I keep him around he listens. That and he is damn good at his job.

I shouldn't even be thinking about her it has been two days since she fell into my office and I can't seem to get those big blue eyes and chestnut hair out of my head. How can that annoying female get under my skin like this?

I go over the information once again, but read it over slower making sure to get everything.

Born and raised in Washington nothing exciting there. Her mother is on her 4th marriage and she wears the last name of her step dad kind of interesting wonder what the story is behind that.

The one thing that catches my eye is no relationship. Why not? None of those college boys catch your eye Miss Steele?

I think back to her reactions during the interview. _I catch her eye._ That thought registers in my pants. Fuck, just the thought of her and her pretty face makes me want to take her to my playroom. But could I do that to her? Would she even considered the offer or write me off a sick son of a bitch?

I toss the folder on my desk and run my hands through my hair. I ponder over what I am going to do. I hate this not knowing what is going to happen next I like being in control and this isn't control.

I push the folder away looking for a distraction. I check what I have on my schedule for today. Flynn, crap am I going to tell him about Miss Steele? If I do he will defiantly talk about my stalker tendencies as I glance at the folder on my desk and smirk a little. Ok I am not telling him about this at least not just yet.

I stand up and hide the folder in my desk, "Taylor." I call out for him as I head out of my office.

Taylor is waiting for me in the kitchen, "Mr. Grey."

I nod, "I have to get to Flynn's office." We both head to the elevator as I get on my blackberry trying to get my mind off Miss Steele as the background check runs through my mind again and again.

…

"Mr. Grey," Dr. Flynn grasps my hand in both of his smiling slightly, "how are we today?"

I roll my eyes at his enthusiasm, "I am well Flynn, what are we focusing on today?"

"I have a new method I want you to try," we both sit down and spend most of the session talking about his new method of focusing on the future and get to where I want to be and not focus on my past as much. _I want Anastasia in my future._

Monday, May 16th, 2011

It has been another two days and she is still on center stage in my mind. I pull out my phone I am not one for waiting and I have waited almost a week, "Ros, get Charlie Tango ready," _I am going to pay the lovely Miss Steele a visit. For some reason I need to see her again._

I relax as I fly over Seattle; this is my element, firmly in control of the helicopter as I get closer to Vancouver.

I land all too soon as I switch to my R8 and drive over to Clayton's Hardware, where I will find the girl that has been on my mind for the past week.

I park in front of the store and pull out the folder as. I pore over the executive summary for the hundredth time since I received it two days ago, looking for some insight into the enigmatic Miss Anastasia Rose Steele. I cannot get the damned woman out of my mind, and it's seriously beginning to piss me off. _What is it about her?_ This past week, during particularly dull meetings, I've found myself replaying the interview in my head. Her fumbling finger on the recorder, the way she tucked her hair behind her ear, the lip biting. Yes. The fucking lip biting get me every time. _Why is it so sexy?_

And now I am, parked outside Clayton's, the modest hardware store on the outskirts of Portland where she works.

_You're a fool, Grey. Why are you here?_

I knew it would lead to this. All week...I knew I'd have to see her again. I'd known it since she uttered my name in the elevator and disappeared into the depths of my building. I'd tried to resist. I'd waited five days, five fucking days to see it I'd forget about her. _And I don't do waiting. I hate waiting...for anything._ I've never actively pursued a woman before. The women I've had understood what I expected of them. My fear now is that Miss Steele is just too young and that she won't be interested in what I have to offer...will she? Will she even make a good submissive? I shake my head. There's only one way to in out...so here I am, a fucking ass, sitting in a suburban parking-lot in a dreary part of Portland hopefully about to find out.

Her background check has produced nothing remarkable - except the last fact, which has been at the forefront of my mind. It's the reason I'm here. _Why no boyfriend, Miss Steele?_ Sexual orientation unknown - perhaps she's gay. I snort, thinking that unlikely. I recall the question she asked during the interview, her acute embarrassment, the way her skin flushed a pale rose..._Shit._ I've been suffering from these ludicrous thought since I met her.

_That's why you're here._

I'm itching to see her again - those blue eyes have haunted me, even in my dreams. I haven't mentioned her to Flynn, and I'm glad because I'm now behaving like a stalker. _Perhaps I should let him know._ I roll my eyes - I don't want him hounding me about his latest solution based shit. I just need a distraction a better one than beating the shit out of Claude...and right now the only distraction I want is working as a salesclerk in a hardware store.

_You've come all this way. Let's see if little Miss Steele is as appealing as you remember. Showtime, Grey._ I climb out of the car and stroll across the lot to the front door. A bell chimes a flat electronic note as I walk in.

The store is much bigger than it lots from the outside, and although it is almost lunchtime the place is quiet, for a Saturday. There are aisles and aisles of the usual crap you'd expect. I'd forgotten the possibilities that a hardware store could present to someone like me. I mainly shop online for my need, but while I'm here, maybe I'll stock up on a few items...Velcro, split rings - _Yeah._ I'll find the delectable Miss Steele and have some fun and then hopefully someday soon I can have some fun with her in my playroom. _Getting ahead of yourself Grey just find her first._

It takes me all of three seconds to spot her. She's hunched over the counter, staring intently at a computer screen and picking at her lunch - a bagel. Unthinking, she wipes a crumb from the corner of her lips and into her mouth and sucks on her finger. My cock twitches in response. _Fuck! What am I, fourteen?_ My reaction is fucking irritating. Maybe this adolescent response will stop if I fetter, fuck, and flog her...and not necessarily in that order. Yeah. That's what I need.

She is thoroughly absorbed in her task, and it gives me an opportunity to study her. Salacious thoughts aside, she is attractive, seriously attractive. I've remembered her well._ How does she not have a boy friend?_

She glances up and freezes, pinning me with intelligent, discerning eyes -the bluest of the blue that seem to see right through me. It's as unnerving as the first time I met her, _how is it she has this affect with just a glance?_ She just stares, shocked I think, and I don't know if this is a good response or a bad response.

"Miss Steele. What a pleasant surprise." _For you it is a surprise I have waited for this for days now let's make it worth the wait._

"Mr. Grey," she whispers, breathy and flustered. Ah...a good response.

"I was in the area. I need to stock up on a few things. It's a pleasure to see you again, Miss Steele." _A real pleasure._ She's dressed in tight T-shirt and jeans, not the shapeless shit she was wearing earlier this week. She's all long legs, small waist, and perfect tits. She continues to gape, and I have to resist the urge to reach out and tip her chin up to close her mouth. _I've flown from Seattle just to see you, and the way you look right now, it was worth the journey._

"Ana. My name's Ana. What can I help you with, Mr. Grey?" she takes a deep breath, squares her shoulder like she did during the interview, and gives me a fake smile that I'm sure she reserves for customers.

_Game on, Miss Steele. But I always win in the end._

"There are a few items I need. To start with, I'd like some cable ties." She would be irresistible her limbs tied together with a few of those.

Her lips part as she inhales sharply.

_You'd be amazed what I can do with a few cable ties, Miss Steele. I would love to show you._  
"We stock carious lengths. Shall I show you?" She asks her eyes glancing up at me, these piercing eyes.

"Please. Lead the way, Miss Steele."

She steps out from behind the counter and gestures toward one of the aisles. She's wearing Chucks. Idly I wonder what she'd look like in skyscraper heels. Louboutins...nothing but Louboutins.

"They're in with the electrical goods, aisle eight." Her voice wavers and she blushes...again.

_She is affected by me._ Hope blooms in my chest and a little lower down my body. _Not gay then._ I smirk.

"After you," I murmur, holding my hand out for her to lead the way. Letting her walk ahead gives me the space and time to admire her fantastic ass, would love to warm it with the sting of cane. She really is the whole package: sweet, polite, and beautiful with all the physical attributes I value in a submissive. But the million-dollar question is, Could she be a submissive? She probably knows nothing of the lifestyle - my lifestyle - but I very much want to introduce her to it._ You are getting way ahead of yourself on this deal, Grey._

"Are you in Portland for business?" she asks, interrupting my thoughts. Her voice is high, trying to feign disinterest. It makes me want to laugh, which is refreshing. Women rarely make me laugh.

"I was visiting WSU farming division based in Vancouver, "I Iie. _Actually, I'm here to see you, Miss Steele._

She flushed, and I feel like shit. _What the hell? I've never felt guiltily for lying. Why now?_

"I'm currently funding some research there in crop rotation and soil science." That, at least, is true.

"All part of your feed-the-world plan?" Her lips shift to a half-smile.

"Something like that," I mutter. _Is she laughing at me? _Oh I'd love to put a stop to that, with a flogger or whip, if she is. But how to start? Maybe with dinner, rather than the usual interview…now that would be novel; taking a prospect out to dinner.

We arrive at the cable ties, which are arranged in an assortment of lengths and colors. Absentmindedly my fingers trace over the packets. _I could just ask her out for dinner. _Like on a date? Would she come? What do I feel like a teenage boy thinking about this? When I glance at her she's examining her knotted fingers. She can't look at me…_this is promising._ I select the longer ties. They are more flexible after all they can accommodate two ankles and two wrists at once. A mental image of Anastasia tied up flashes in my head, and my cock twitches at the thought.

"These will do," I murmur, and she blushes again.

"Is there anything else?" she says quickly – either she's being super attentive or she wants to get me out of the store, I don't know which.

"I'd like some masking tape."

"Are you redecorating?" She asks keeping the conversation going.

I suppress my snort. "No not redecorating." I haven't held a paintbrush in a long time. The thought makes me smile; I have people to do all that shit.

"This way," she murmurs, looking chagrined. "Masking tape is in the decorating aisle."

_Come on, Grey. You don't have long. Engage her is some conversation. _"Have you worked here long?" Of course, I already know the answer. Unlike some people, I do my research. Thinking back to how I annoyed I was she didn't do hers. She blushes once more – Christ, this girl is shy. _I don't have a hope in hell. _She turns quickly and walks down the aisle toward the section labeled DECORATING. I follow her eagerly. _What am I, a fucking puppy? What is this woman doing to me?_

"Four years," she mumbles as we reach the masking tape. She bends down, _Oh that ass_, and grasps two rolls, each a different width.

"I'll take that one," I say. The wider tape is much more effective as a gag. As she passes it to me. The tips of our fingers touch, briefly. It resonates in my groin. _Fuck!_

She pales. "Anything else?" Her voice soft and husky.

Christ, I'm having the same effect on her that she has on me. _Maybe I have a chance…_

"Some rope, I think."

"This way." She quickly scoots up the aisle, giving me another chance to appreciate her fine ass, I could admire it for hours as I redden it up.

"What sort were you after? We have synthetic and natural filament rope..twine…cable cord…" She babbles on.

_Shit –Stop. _I groan inwardly, trying to chase away the image of her suspended from the ceiling in my playroom.

"I'll take five yards of the natural filament rope, please." It's coarser and chafes more if you struggle against it…my rope of choice.

A tremor runs through her finger, but she efficiently measures out five yards. Pulling a utility knife from her right pocket, she cuts the rope in one swift gesture, coils it neatly, and ties it off with a slipknot. _Impressive. _Didn't expect that from little Miss Steele.

"Were you a girl scout?" I ask wondering where she got her skills.

"Organized group activities aren't really my thing, Mr. Grey." She states matter-of-factly.

"What is you thing Anastasia?" I catch her gaze, and her irises dilate as I stare. _Yes! She wants me._

"Books," she whispers.

"What kind of books?" I raise an eyebrow, wondering if it is pop fiction crap.

"Oh, you know. The usual. The classics. British literature, mainly."

_British literature? Brontë and Austen, I bet. All those romantic hearts and flowers types. _Fuck. That's not good I can't do that.

"Anything else you need?"

"I don't know. What else would you recommend?" I want to see her reaction.

"For a do-it-yourselfer?" she asks, surprised.

I want to hoot with laughter. _Oh baby, DIY is not my thing. _I nod, stifling my mirth. Her eyes flick down my body and I tense. She is checking me out! _Fuck me._

"Coveralls," she blurts out. It's the most unexpected thing I've heard out of her sweet smart mouth since the "are you gay" question. It makes me smile like an idiot.

"You wouldn't want to ruin your clothing." She gestures to my jeans, embarrassed once more.

I can't resist. "I couldn't always take them off."

"Um." She flushes beet red and gazes down at the floor. I want to laugh, but suppress it.

"I'll take some coveralls. Heaven forbid I should ruin any clothing," I murmur, to put her out of her misery. Without a word, she turns and walks briskly up the aisle, and once again I follow in her enticing wake.

"Do you need anything else?" she says breathlessly, handing me a pair of blue coveralls. She's mortified, eyes still cast down, face flushed. Christ, she does things to me. Things I can't act on just yet, but how I wish I could.

"How's the article coming along?" I ask in the hope she might relax a little.

She looks up and gives me a brief relieved smile. _Finally._ "I'm not writing it, Katherine is. Miss Kavanagh. My roommate, she's the writer. She's very happy with it. She's the editor of the magazine, and she was devastated that she couldn't do the interview in person." Well I am pleased she couldn't do it.

It's the longest sentence she's addressed to me since we first met, and she's talking about someone else, not herself. _Interesting._

Before I can comment, she adds, "Her only concern is that she doesn't have any original photographs of you."

The tenacious Miss Kavanagh wants photographs. Publicity stills, eh? I can do that. It will allow me to spend some more time with the delectable Miss Steele.

"What sort of photographs does she want?" I offer.

She gazes at me for a moment, then shakes her head. _What?_

"Well, I'm around. Tomorrow, perhaps…" I can stay in Portland. Work from a hotel. A room at the Heathman, perhaps. I'll need Taylor to come down, bring my laptop and some clothes. Or Elliot – unless he's screwing around, which is his usual MO over the weekend.

"You'd be willing to attend a photo shoot?" She cannot contain her surprise I can read from her face and the tone of her voice.

I give her a brief nod. _You'd be amazed what I'd do to spend more time with you, Miss Steele…in fact, so am I._

"Kate will be delighted – if we can find a photographer." She smiles and her face lights up like a summer dawn. Christ, she's breathtaking.

"Let me know about tomorrow." I pull my card out of my wallet. "It has my cell number on it. You'll need to call before ten in the morning." And if she doesn't, I'll head on back to Seattle and forget about this stupid venture, and hope to forget about her. The thought depresses me.

"Okay." She continues to grin.

"Ana!" We turn as a young man, casually but expensively dressed, appears at the far end of the aisle. He's all fucking smiles for Miss Anastasia Steele. _Who the hell is this prick? And why is he grinning at Miss Steele like an idiot?_

"Er. Excuse me for a moment, Mr. Grey." She walks towards him, and the fucker engulfs her in a gorilla – like hug. My blood runs cold. It's a irrational primal response. _Get your motherfucking paws off her. _I fist my hands and am only slightly mollified when I see her make no move to hug him back._ She doesn't feel the same way or not one for PDA?_

They fall into a whispered conversation. _Shit, maybe Welch's facts were wrong. _Maybe this guy is her boyfriend. He looks the right age, and he can't take his greedy little eyes off her. He holds her for a moment at arm's length, examining her, then stands with his arm leisurely resting on her shoulder. It's a seemingly casual gesture, but I know he's staking a claim and telling me to back off. I have an urge to deliver a right hook to his jaw. She seems embarrassed, shifting foot to foot.

_Shit. I should go. _Then she says something else to him and moves out of his reach, touching his arm, not his hand. It's clear that aren't close. _Good. No boy-toy mine for the taking._

"Er…Paul, this is Christian Grey. Mr. Grey, this is Paul Clayton. His brother owns the place." She gives me an odd look I don't understand and continues, "I've known Paul ever since I've worked here, though we don't see each other that often. He's back from Princeton, where he's studying business administration."

The boss's brother, not a boyfriend. The extent of the relief I feel is unexpected, and it makes me frown. _This woman has really gotten under my skin, but I can't honestly say I don't like it._

"Mr. Clayton." My tone is deliberately clipped.

"Mr. Grey." He shakes my hand limply. _Wet fucker. _"Wait up – not the Christian Grey or Grey Enterprises Holdings?" In a heartbeat I watch him morph from territorial to obsequious.

_Yeah, that's me, you prick._

"Wow – is there anything I can get you?" He ask suddenly attentive.

"Anastasia has it covered, Mr. Clayton. She's been very attentive." _Now fuck off._

"Cool," he gushes, a wide-eyed and deferential. "Catch you later, Ana."

"Sure Paul," she says, and he ambles off, thank Christ. I watch him disappear towards the back of the store. _He's gone now where were we?_

"Anything else, Mr. Grey?"

"Just these items," I mutter. Shit, I'm out of time, and I still don't know if I'm going to see her again. _I have to see her again._ I have to know whether there's a hope in hell she might consider what I have in mind, How can I ask her? Can just right out ask that shit. Am I ready to take on a new submissive, one who knows nothing? Shit. She's going to need substantial training. I groan inwardly at all the interesting possibilities this presents…Fuck me, getting there is going to be half the fun. Will she even be interested? Or do I have this all wrong?

She heads back to the cashier's desk and rings up my purchases, all the while keeping her gaze cast down_. Look at me, damn it!_ I want to see her beautiful blue eyes again and gauge what she's thinking.

Finally she raises her head and I can look into those eyes. "That will be forty-three dollars, please."

_Is that all?_

"Would you like a bag?" she asks, slipping into sales clerk mode as I pass her my Amex.

"Please, Anastasia." Her name – a beautiful name for a beautiful girl – rolls off my tongue easily.

She packs the items briskly and efficiently into the carrier. This is it. I have to go, but I don't want to.

"You'll call me if you want me to do the photo shoot?" I ask hopping I get a call.

She nods as she hands back my charge card.

"Good. Until Tomorrow, perhaps. _I can't just leave. I have to let her know I'm interested. _"Oh and Anastasia? I'm glad Miss Kavanagh couldn't do the interview." Delighting in her stunned expression, I sling the bag over my shoulder and saunter out of the store.

Yes, against my better judgment, I want her. Now I have to wait…fucking wait…again,_ but I a Christian Grey I get what i want._

* * *

**I will hopefully have chapter 3 up next weekend, but I am not making any promises. Just stick with me.**

**-APersonYouWillNeverKnow**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is harder than I thought you have to remember little details that coss together so don't be mad if I forgot something, but I got it done even though I could only find one chance to write during the week can't wait till break.**

**This covers what Chapter 3 covers in the book. I hope you guys like it.**

**There will proably be some mistakes, cause I don't have a beta, and you know how it is when you are reading your own work sometimes. Though if anyone would like to beta PM me and we will talk :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 50 Shades though it is on my list**

**I also want to thank everyone that is following my story and those who have reviewed so far knowing you guys are waiting makes me want to get the next chapter out faster.**

* * *

I check into the Heathman and take the presidential suite. Anastasia is still on my mind. Is she going to call? I hate this…uncertainty. I am not in control of this and I don't like it yet I can't get enough of it. What is it with this woman? She is like the others yet she isn't. Maybe it is the innocence of her that is making me do things that normally wouldn't cross my mind, _like showing up at her work._

I get to my suite ordering a bottle of wine from room service and then pull out my phone to call Taylor.

He picks up on the second ring, "Mr. Grey?" I hear some back ground noise and I think I hear daddy in the muffled sounds

"Taylor, are you still with your daughter?" wanting him bring me my stuff, but I am not going to take him away from his child when I have Elliot as a back up.

"Yes, sir."

"When do you give her back to her mother?"

"She expects her back at 10, Mr. Grey, but I can drop her off if I need to."

"No Taylor stay with your daughter, come to the Heathman in the morning and bring the Audi." I order.

"Thank you sir I will be there, what time?"

"At 9." I direct hanging up.

Well Taylor is out so I will risk calling my brother, and hope he isn't pre-occupied.

"Christian, What up bro?" He picks up on the fourth ring.

"You picked up your phone, guessing none of the girls good enough for you?" I tease him slightly.

"Naw, all the same I am going to find some woman somewhere else. You want to tag on Christian?" I can picture the smile glued to his face right now.

I roll my eyes, "How about you come look for women around the Heathman?"

I hear him sigh, "Doing business up there again? Need me to bring you the regular stuff?"

I smirk, "No and yes."

"No business? Then why are you up there?" I can tell I have sparked his interest.

"Maybe I will tell you when you get here." I hang up. Am I going to tell him about Miss Steele? It would be the first woman I would have told any of my family members about. I haven't even told Flynn about her and I am thinking about telling Elliot.

I shake my head. _God Miss Steele is getting deeper under my skin._

There is a slight knock on my door, "Room service."

The wine thank god, hopefully it will put me at ease a little from the thought of Miss Steele. I take the bottle and close the door.

I pour myself a glass as I check the never ending stream of emails from work. The freighters I sent have landed without incident in Sudan, is the only email that spikes some interest. Wonder what Anastasia would think if I emailed her?

I shake my head as I put down the blackberry._ Stop now Grey, don't scare her off._

I decide to take a shower, as I pour a glass so it will be ready when I am out of the shower.

…

I walk out of the bathroom with a towel around my waist as I take the glass of wine sipping it, checking my phone. No calls. What is taking Elliot so long?

I am waiting for his call, I need my laptop, and now I need a new set of clothes. He will probably stay with me in the room until he finds a girl that will take him back to her place.

My phone buzzes and I answer it on the second ring without seeing who it is, "Grey." I snap my usual welcome.

"Er…Mr. Grey? It's Anastasia Steele." Miss Steele's voice fills my ear, she called I am going to see her again. She sounds nervous, husky, and unsure, I can picture the blush spreading across her cheeks, and her biting that lip. _Oh, the lip biting._

"Miss Steele. How nice to hear from you." I notice a change in my own voice. I can say I am pleasantly surprised; _maybe I have a chance to get her in my playroom after all._

I hear the change in her breathing over the phone and my cock twitches in response, _God Grey._ "Um-we'd like to go ahead with the photo shoot for the article." She takes a sharp intake of breath like she was holding it, "Tomorrow, if that's okay. Where would be convenient for you sir?"

I love the sound of_ sir_ coming out of her mouth; I feel the smile playing at the corner of my lips.

"I'm staying at the Heathman in Portland. Shall we say nine thirty tomorrow morning?" _The sooner the better, this waiting thing will go old fast_.

"Okay, we'll see you there." She sounds excited to see me again as I am to see her.

"I look forward to it, Miss Steele," letting the words hang there for a second before I hang up.

_You're stupid Grey. She is going to want hearts and flowers, not whips and ropes_.

I sit on the couch in my towel sipping on the wine when there is a loud bang on the door. "Christian, open up."

I get up and open the door to find Elliot stupidly grinning with a duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. "Why didn't you call when you got here?" I snap.

"Didn't think I would be walking in on anything, but now…" he glances at my towel, "Has little Christian grown up? Is she hiding in the closet?" He raises an eyebrow coming into the room.

"There is no girl here Elliott now just give me my stuff." _I wish I had a certain girl here, but if she was you wouldn't be._

He places the duffel on the couch, "Then why exactly are you all the way out here since you said you aren't out here for business and now you are claiming it isn't a girl."

I shake my head as I grab a set of clothes, "Why don't you keep your nose in your own business?" I mutter going to the bathroom to change.

"Come on Christian, tell me." He whinnies like a three year old, not that he ever acts his age.

I shake my head coming out of the bathroom, "I thought you were going out to a club?"

"I am, but I also want to know about my brother's life," winking.

"Just go Elliot," I say rolling my eyes pulling out my laptop.

He lets out a huff, "Fine but I will find out," he then smiles, "Got to chase some tail," he leaves humming.

I shake my head sitting down at the desk to get some work done for the rest of the night as I try to distract myself from the thought of seeing Miss Steele in the morning.

…

**I wake up** to the sound of my phone going off, "Grey." I snap. I'm usually up before anyone calls I check the time. Shit I over slept.

I stumble out of bed as I am read off numbers and losses. I hate losses I am Christian Grey I never lose. "Fire the CEO and CFO now and liquidate everything. Hopefully we'll at least break even." I snap the order as I hang up the phone.

It's 8:30, I have an hour before I get to see the beautiful Anastasia, and Taylor is going to be here in 30 minutes. Enough time for a shower and breakfast. I call up room service as I strip out of my t-shirt and pajama pants.

I am getting out of the shower walking out to the room in a bath towel to find Elliot, in the clothes from last night and smelling of alcohol, eating my breakfast. "What the fuck Elliot?!" smacking the fork out of his hand glaring.

Elliot just smiles like an idiot his words coming out slurred, "Hey bro you have good taste in food."

I roll my eyes, "You can taste my foot when I shove it so far up your ass it lands in your mouth now Elliot get to bed," I shove him towards the bedroom eating the toast he hadn't gotten to yet. When the phone in the room goes off. Who the fuck is it now?

"Gery." I snap not wanting to ne bothered needing to get dressed.

There is a slightly pause, "Mr. Grey, Sir, Miss Steele and Kavanagh are here for you in room 1003."

My mood automatically shifts, the lovely Anastasia is here, "Good." I hang up getting dressed. Elliot already passed out on top of the covers still in his shoes, so I don't have to deal with him or explain anything as I get ready.

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor calls out from the front of the room.

I come out in gray pants and my typical white button up, "Taylor right on time."

He gives a slight nod, "Yes, sir."

"How was your daughter?" I ask picking at what I have left of my breakfast.

"She is good, Sir," He glances at me, "may I ask why we are here?"

I nod slightly, "I am doing a photo shoot for the WUS student magazine."

Taylor raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything. He knows me well enough I don't do photo shoots unless it is required, but anything to see the woman I can't get out my head.

…

**We leave the room** 30 minutes later. As we walk into the room where I see Anastasia and her little group set up I try to act impassive suppressing a grin.

Taylor goes to stand in the corner watching, and staying out of the way like he always is, which is why I like him.

"Miss Steele, we meet again." I offer my hand to shake her hand.

She gives me her firm handshake for her delicate frame. He pulls her hand away all too quickly. _Wish I could touch more of her body than just her hand._

"Mr. Grey, this is Katherine Kavanagh," she waves towards her friend.

She looks me square in the eye, trying to show me she has a tough skin. I try to hold back a smile but it creeps in slightly, "The tenacious Miss Kavanagh. How do you do? I trust you're feeling better? Anastasia said you were unwell last week." _And I am glad you were._

"I'm fine, thank you. Mr. Grey." She shakes my hand firmly. She knows her place I could never take her to my playroom unless I was willing to be the submissive which is long behind me. "Thank you for taking the time to do this," she adds with a polite smile.

"It's a pleasure," I glance at Miss Steele, _the pleasure will be all mine._

"This is José Rodriguez, out photographer," She says as she grins at him.

"Mr. Grey." He nods seeming not liking me.

"Mr. Rodriguez," _Who the fuck is he? Is he the boy friend?_ I look him over, he seems the right age for her and she smiled at him, but I remember her reactions to me. _Hate not having control over this._

"Where would you like me?" Mr. Rodriguez asks his tone defensive. _Well, well, well looks like Miss Steele has a line of men after her._

Miss Kavanagh steps in, well we see who is clearly running the show, "Mr. Grey – if you could sit, please?" Be careful of the lighting cables. And then we'll do a few standing, too."

I take the seat given to me when I am blinded by lights followed by a mumbled apology. The boy snaps away as I try to do what I need to do without staring at Anastasia the whole time, but a few times our eyes lock together as she looks away blushing.

"Enough sitting." Miss Katherine directs taking control, I like that just not in my women, "standing, Mr. Grey?" she asks in a way that there is only one right answer.

I stand as the boy that blinded me takes the chair and Mr. Rodriguez starts taking more pictures, "I think we have enough," he stands the shutter going off once more before he starts to pack up.

"Great, Thank you again, Mr. Grey." Miss Kavanagh says politely as she shakes my hand followed by Mr. Rodriguez.

"I look forward to reading the article, Miss Kavanagh,"_ this is now or never Grey do it_, I turn to Anastasia, "Will you walk with me, Miss Steele?" First time for me doing that, _say yes._

"Sure," she says softly blushing glancing at her friends. Miss Kavanagh looking at her shrugging slightly, not sure what to make of it, and the boy scowling, _she said yes to me_, I have an urge to stick out my tongue at him, _god am I 27 of fuck sake_ I can't help but smile.

"Good day to you all," I open the door for Anastasia, ladies first and I get a chance to look at her fine ass.

She waits fidgeting, oh how I would love to put a stop to that with a riding crop, I follow her out with Taylor following behind me, "I'll call you Taylor."

Taylor nods and starts to retreat down the hall back to my room. "I wondered if you would join me for coffee this morning." I have just officially asked a girl on a date. The line a first time for everything comes to mind.

"I have to drive everyone home," she says twisting her fingers together and biting her lip.

_Oh god that lip_, no way in hell am I going to let her slip away that easily. "Taylor," I call out as he turns back around. "Are they based at the university?" I ask softly and she answers with a nod of her head. "Taylor can take them. He's my driver. We have a larger 4X4 here, so he'll be able to take the equipment, too."

"Mr. Grey?" Taylor asks once he is close enough.

"Please, can you drive the photographer, his assistant, and Miss Kavanagh back home?" _Did I just say please?_

"Certainly, sir." Taylor swiftly replies.

"There. Now can you join me for coffee?" I can't help but smile, _I took away your only excuse to say no._

She frowns, _that isn't good_, "Um – Mr. Grey, er – this really…look, Taylor doesn't have to drive them home. I'll swap vehicles with Kate, if you give me a moment." I grin down at her, she is staying with me. I open the door for her as she re-enters.

Taylor looks at me questioningly.

I sigh, "God ahead ask me I know you want to."

Taylor holds back a smile, "She is why we are here?"

I nod slightly, "Yes, I can't seem to get my mind off her."

Taylor nods slightly turning to go back to the room not needing to take them home anymore.

I wait outside the door leaning on the wall as muffled sounds come through the door, but I can't understand what they are saying.

She comes out smiling "Okay, let's do coffee," she blushes as she says this.

I grin as I straighten up, "After you, Miss Steele." I hold out my hand for her to go first. We walk down the hall towards the elevators in silence. _What are you going to ask her now Grey. You asked her on a date now what? Would you like to see my playroom?No. What do you say now? Just keep it simple._

"How long have you know Katherine Kavanagh?" simple enough, break the ice, and she does talk more when it isn't about her.

"Since our freshmen year. She's a good friend."

"Hmm," dominant personality like Miss Kavanagh and submissive one like Miss Steele. Opposites attract it seems. I press the button as the doors slid open to a couple locked in a passionate embrace. The couple jump apart going beet red not daring a glance at us as we enter. _No need to stop, I wouldn't, especially with Miss Steele._

I glance down at her trying to keep the smile off my face as the thought of taking the couples place with Miss Steele pleases me and I feel it in my pants. _Oh god._

As the doors open after an awkward ride down to the first floor I reach out and grasp Anastasia's hand and head her out of the elevator. A shock going through our hands as they touch. The couple giggling as we leave, "What is it about elevators?" I mutter.

I cross the busy lobby quickly avoiding the revolving doors, having on plans of letting go of her hand as I make my first public appearance with any woman besides Mia or my mother at my side.

I know where I want to go and I lead her to the corner as we wait to cross the street. I glance down to see her grinning, and I smile at the sight. _She said yes to me._

I take her to the Portland Coffee House and drop her hand to get the door._ I know how to treat you right in every way_, "Why don't you choose a table while I get the drinks? What would you like?"

"I'll have…um – English Breakfast tea, bag out."

Hmmm, interesting I'll have to remember that. I lift my eyebrow, "No coffee?"

"I'm not keen on coffee."

I smile, "Okay, bag out tea. Sugar?" I will know everything about you down to the littlest thing Miss Steele, a background check can't give you everything.

"No thanks," she knots her fingers.

"Anything to eat?" She should eat something it is almost lunch time.

"No thank you." She shakes her head.

_Can't force her, can't force her_. I chant in my head as I go wait in line._ You are doing good Grey take it slow._ I run my hands through my hair. I am making progress, but I need to warn her somehow about me. I am not hearts and flowers, but I can't even think about her being gone. She has been on my mind for over a week and I haven't had sex with her, hell we haven't even kissed, the most I have done is hold her hand. No woman has been able to hold my interest that long without at least something.

I get a tray consisting of her tea, with the bag out, a muffin and a coffee, of me. I return back to the table finding her looking down at her hands and biting that god damn lip of hers. "Penny for your thoughts?" I ask making her jump a little.

She shakes her head slightly blushing, a deep red, as I set down the tray, god I wish she would tell me what she is thinking. I sit down as I prompt her again, "Your thoughts?" I ask as she takes her tea.

"This is my favorite tea." Her voice is breathy and husky, but she is hiding something, I frown. _Come on Miss Steele tell me there is so much I want to know._

She puts her tea bag in the water then takes it out again, I look at her questioningly, "I like my teas black and weak," a little odd, but I will remember that.

"I see. Is he your boyfriend?" I shift suddenly needing to know now.

"Who?" she asks taken back.

"The photographer. José Rodriguez." I explain as she lets out a nervous laugh, _is that a yes? Is this just a friendly coffee?_

"No." _Oh thank god_, "José's is a good friend of mine that's all. Why did you think he was my boyfriend?"

"The way you smiled at him, and he at you." I look into her beautiful blue eyes, _I could get lost in them easily._

"He's more like family," she explains in a whisper.

I nod as I start on my muffin. I find her staring at my hands as I take back the paper. I smile amused, "Do you want some?"

She frowns and stares at her hands, "No thanks."

Suddenly I remember the boy from the store yesterday, she said told me yesterday he wasn't but, "And the boy I met yesterday, at the store. He's not your boyfriend?" just covering my bases.

"No. Paul's just a friend. I told you yesterday. Why do you ask?"

_So I know that I can somehow get you to look at my contract and_ "You seem nervous around men."

She goes red again,_ oh I love that affect on her, _"I find you intimidating." She admits, but looks down cutting off my view to her eyes. Look at me.

I take in a sharp breath in as she is honest with me, "You should find me intimidating. You're very honest. Please don't look down. I like to see your face." _The fuck? There is that please again. You are going soft Grey._

She glances up as I give her a smile, "It give me some sort of clue what you might be thinking, you're a mystery, Miss Steele." _Where did that come from?_ I can't hold my tongue around her.

"There's nothing mysterious about me," she says flatly. _You have no idea_.

"I think you're very self-contained," I reply then smirk slightly, "Except when you blush, of course, which is often. I just wish I knew what you were blushing about." I take a bite of my muffin staring at her intently. I wonder if I could get her too…and there it is, she turns beet red.

"Do you always make such personal observations?" She asks playing with the end of her hair.

_Oh god I offended her_, "I hadn't realized I was. Have I offended you?"

"No," she answers sincerely.

"Good."

"But you're very high handed." I raise my eyebrows and feel like my cheeks flush slightly.

"I'm used to getting my own way, Anastasia, in all things." _You said yourself I am a control freak._

"I don't doubt it. Why haven't you asked me to call you by your first name?" _What?_ No one calls me that but my family, and a few others, but I do like the way you said it.

"The only people who use my given name are my family and a few close friends. That's the way I like it." I shrug simply, I like control.

I eat another bite as she sips her tea, I wonder what she is thinking.

"Are you an only child?" of course I already know this.

"Yes."

"Tell me about your parents." I order. I want to know everything.

"My mom lives in Georgia with her new husband, Bob. My stepdad lives in Montesano."

"Your father?"

"My father dies when I was a baby?"

"I'm sorry." Why did I ask that? I already knew.

"I don't remember him."

"And your mother remarried?" I ask confirming what I already know.

"You could say that," she says with a snort.

I frown, "You're not giving much away, are you?" I state rubbing my chin thoughtfully.

"Neither are you,"

I smirk shaking my head slightly, "You've interviewed me once already, and I can recollect some quite probing questions then."

On cue she goes red, hoping I forget the gay question, which isn't likely. The she starts talking as if to make up for it, "My mom is wonderful. She's an incurable romantic. She's currently on her fourth husband," He glances at me as I raise my eyebrows in surprise, not at the information, but that she is telling me this willingly, "I miss her. She has Bob now. I just hope he can keep an eye on her and pick up the pieces when her harebrained schemes don't go as planned."

I watch her intently sipping my coffee, her lips brushing together as she speaks. _Keep her talking,_ "Do you get along with your stepfather?"

"Of course. I grew up with him. He's the only father I know," that explains why she carries Steele.

"And what's he like?" I cock my head to the side slightly.

"Ray? He's…taciturn"

"That's it?" I raise an eyebrow. _All she has to say about him?_, "Taciturn like his stepdaughter." I prompt.

She sighs giving in, "He likes soccer – European soccer especially – and bowling, and fly-fishing, and making furniture. He's a carpenter. Ex-army." Like Taylor.

"You lived with him?"

"Yes. My mom met Husband Number Three when I was fifteen. I stayed with Ray."

I frown, why wouldn't she want to be with her mom? "You didn't want to live with your mom?" I am prying _don't push her Grey_.

"Husband Number Three lived in Texas. My home was in Montesano. And…you know, my mom was newly married." Don't want to walk in on your mom doing the dirty Miss Steele? I hold back a smirk.

"Tell me about your parents," she asks. Looks like Miss Steele wants to play too.

I shrug, "My dad's a lawyer, my mom is a pediatrician. They live in Seattle."

She take a moment to process this, _you would know this if you did some research before you interviewed me Miss Steele_. "What do your siblings do?" _you would have known that too._

"Elliot's in construction and my little sister is in Paris, studying cookery under some renowned French chef." I say passively not wanting to go over my family or my life.

She seems to sense my irritation switching topics, "I hear Paris is lovely."

"It's beautiful. Have you been?" I could take you show you the city of love.

"I've never left mainland USA."

"Would you like to go?" alone with Miss Steele in Paris imagine the possibilities.

"To Paris," she squeaks surprised, "of course, but it's England I'd really like to visit."

I run my finger across my lip thinking that over, I'll have to take her some time, but why England. "Because?"

She is staring at my lips as she blinks a few times before meeting my eyes, "It's the home of Shakespeare, Austen, the Brontë sisters, Thomas Hardy. I'd like to see the places that inspired those people to write such wonderful books." Book worm type through and through, I like that.

"I'd better go. I have to study," she say after a glance at her watch. _No don't leave when will I see you again._

"For your exams?" I will see her when I give her, her diploma_, but there is more of that fucking waiting shit._

"Yes. They start Tuesday."

"Where's Miss Kavanagh's car?"

"In the hotel parking lot."

"I'll walk you back." I stand running my hand through my hair.

"Thank you for the tea Mr. Grey."

I grin down at her as I hold out my hand, "You're welcome, Anastasia. It's my pleasure. Come." I order. She takes my hand as we walk back to the hotel in a silence.

I want to hear her voice_, ask her something_, I glance down at the jeans covering her legs, I would like to peel her out of those, "Do you always wear jeans?"

"Mostly," what a shame, you should show those legs of yours off.

We are back at the cross walk when out of nowhere she ask, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

I hold back a chuckle at the thought, but my lips turn up at the corners, "No, Anastasia. I don't do the girlfriend thing," I say softly to her. I like other things. Things I would like to introduce you to sometime soon.

She looks up at me for further explanation, but now is not the time. She starts to walk ahead of me still holding my hand, and just like when she came in my office she trips over nothing.

"Shit, Ana!" I shout as I jerk her arm back and she crushes into my chest just as a cyclist goes pass missing her but a hair going the wrong way on the street.

I am holding her close to my chest with one arm looking down at her, "Are you Okay?" having her this close I can help but stroke her face. Playing it off like I am examining her from what just happened.

I brush my thumb slightly across her lip when I hear her breathing hike as she stares into my eyes with her blue ones, then they move to my lips. She wants me to kiss her. How I would love to bring my lips to hers and work my tongue through her mouth, but I can't. I don't have the right paperwork.

* * *

**Here is where I will start asking for reviews. Comment on what you liked, didn't like, suggestion on how to make it better, suggestion on what could happen.**

**Any reviews that are there just to be negative will be removed.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed Ch3 of A Few Shades of Steele and I will try to get the next chapter out around Nov 3rd, but we'll see how my week goes**

**-APersonYouWillNeverKnow**


	4. Chapter 4: Part 1

**I am so sorry this took me so long a lot as come up at once my teachers are giving midterms something they haven't done before. So I wrote as much as I could and it isn't even the whole chapter it is only half of it and I will try to get the next half on before my surgery and I am totaly out of it for a few days.**

* * *

_Let go Grey, let her go._ I am looking down at Anastasia as she stares at my mouth. Her eyes say it all she wants me to kiss her, but I can't not for the reason she wants, _I can't do hearts and flowers_, but I want to press my lips to hers more than anything right now.

_Our lips meeting as I get her soft lips crushed against mine, my hand holding her face to mine._ I feel my breathing pick up at just the thought. _Stop in Grey let her go_. I take a deep steadying breath as I shaking my head clearing it, "Anastasia, you should steer clear of me. I'm not the man for you." I have to give her some short of warning, but I don't want to let her go, maybe I do need to tell Flynn about this. _Run Ana run; Stay Ana stay_.

She looks at me confused her face turning red, "Breathe, Anastasia, breath. I'm going to stand you up and let you go," I warn her as I make sure she is steady before I place my hands on her shoulders and take a small step away holding her at arm's length. I watch her face closely looking into her eyes for some hint about what is going on in her mind.

I can see it all she is hurt, I rejected her._ Anastasia I want you in the worst possible way, something you shouldn't be involved in_.

She is regaining her natural color as she looks away from me, _I hurt her I don't want to responsible for that_. She whispers out "I've got this, thank you."

I frown, "For what?"

"For saving me," she says softly trying to hide her emotions.

"That idiot was riding the wrong way. I'm glad I was here. I shudder to think what could have happened to you. Do you want to come and sit down in the hotel for a moment?" I ask in a last attempt to prolong her stay as drop my hand from her shoulders.

She shakes her head, I see she wants to go, get away from me. She crosses the street quickly holding her jacket around herself, "Thanks for the tea and doing the photo shoot," she mumbles wanting to leave.

_No Ana please don't go, I want you I just can't have you till you sign the contract_. I need to tell her something I can't let it end like this. "Anastasia…I…" I don't know how to put this. _Anastasia I want to kiss you and fuck you till you pass out in my playroom?_ She would need months of therapy for just that sentence. She looks up at me, and I don't know what to tell her. I want to tell her but I can't not here I run my hands through my hair, my control over this once again gone. _Don't kid yourself you never had control of this since she fell into your office._

"What, Christian?" she snaps wanting to go, to leave me.

"Good luck with your exams," I finally say not able to tell her anything else.

"Thanks, Good-bye, Mr. Grey," the phase drips with sarcasm, as she turns towards the parking garage, not looking back at me as I stand watching her feeling like an abandoned puppy.

_What has this girl done to you Grey?_ I sigh shaking my head trying to clear it as I turn and head back into the hotel. She is never going to want to see me again; she thinks I don't want her. How do I fix this?

I find myself sitting at the bar sipping on a scotch running my hands through my hair my mind focused on thoughts of Anastasia. I am so focused on my own thoughts that I don't notice someone sitting down by me.

"Didn't expect to find you way out here, Christian," a hand brush the back of mine as I turn to find Elena beautiful as always sitting next to me smirking.

"Elena?...What are doing out here?" I mutter.

"One of the salons was having a little problem so I had to come out here and fix it now the real question is what you're doing out here," she raises an eye brow looking me over licking her lips slightly.

I shake my head slightly, "Just checking on some of the business I have out here out at WSU." Maybe I should check my business at WSU that way I am not lying and maybe I would run into Anastasia too.

Elena looks at me with a questioning glance as she raises an eyebrow looking me over, "You sure it is just business?"

I shoot her a glare, "It is business end of story Elena" I snap at her.

She smirks shaking her head, "You will come to me soon enough Christian you always do," her phone goes off and she quickly types a quick response, "Well I have to go, but when you decide to talk to me you know where to find me or if you need anything else." She winks then kisses me chastely as her hand brushes against my pants, which is no accident. Then she gets up and struts out of the bar.

I shake my head in a mixture of amused and annoyed. I don't see why she still wants in my pants when she has a line of guys eager to let her in theirs.

I order another scotch as I head back up to the room think about Anastasia and coming clean about how I can't get her off my mind. What would people think? Flynn would try to get me to accept it, Elliot would crack jokes at my expense, my parents would be glad I am not gay, and Elena would…I have no idea how Elena would react to news like this. Before I even think about telling anyone I need to get her to talk to me again, _but how? I need to let her know I am sorry. What would be good for her?_

I get back to the room and find Taylor no his laptop who is about to stand as I come in but I wave my hand and he relaxes back into his seat.

I go to the bedroom where Elliot is still passed out snoring on top of the sheets. I smirk slightly finishing off my scotch and place the glass on the night stand. I grab the duvet and give it a hard swift pull throwing Elliot from the bed.

Elliot jerks up disorienting, "What the fuck?!" he shouts as his eyes land on me. He jerks to his feet and lunges across the bed and I throw the blanket at him. Hits him in the face as he falls short landing on the bed, "What the hell Christian?! Damn it!"

I try to hold back a laugh and fail, "That is for my breakfast douche," I smile as I grab my laptop. That made me feel a little better.

Elliot rubs his head smiling, "And it was good I see why you are mad." He stretches and yawns wondering off to the bathroom.

I roll my eyes what an idiot as I sit at the desk and wait for my laptop to start up. I am tapping my fingers as come down from the fun of picking on Elliot and my mind goes back to Anastasia and how I can make up for this afternoon. _What can I get her? What can I do for her?_ I start going through some emails to catch up on work my mind going numb as I fall into CEO mood quickly getting through my mail.

* * *

**Also I put story updates on my profile so you guys can see how I am coming with the story and i don't have to do author notes**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Here is Part 2 of Chapter 4 I am starting Chapter 5 on the plane so I hope it will be up soon. Enjoy.**

* * *

I push away from the desk after an hour of answering emails still having more, but it is nothing that can't wait. I pace the room running my hands through my hair.

"Man what's wrong with you are you on crack or something?" Elliot comes back in rubbing his hair dry from his shower standing in some pants without a shirt.

"Nothing I am fine just feel like moving is that a problem Elliot?" I snap on him.

"Hey chillax man I was just noticing you are acting different that you normally do but what is really normal for you?" he smirks teasing.

I glare as I lunch a pillow at his face which he doges and misses by a hair.

"Well someone is touch about this," grinning there is something you are not telling come on spill Christian"

I shake my head, "Not now not till I know what I am doing."

"Always one to be in control," rolling his eyes, "Anyway when are we going home?"

"You can go home anytime you like I am going to stay here and check on some business," _and hopefully someone along with that._

Elliot narrows his eyes slightly, "This has something to do with the thing you are not telling me doesn't?" I don't answer him looking at the room service menu, he breaks into a cheeky grin, "I am totally staying I need to find out what has my brother so screwy in the head."

I let out a low growl, "I am not screwy and if you are staying no girls no partying no being Elliot in the room got it douche?"

"Hey that hurts man right here," placing his hand over his heart chuckling, "But fine," he gives in throwing himself on the couch flipping through channels before he lands on cartoons. _What a child._

….

For the rest of the week I am all around Port Angeles paying surprise visits to some of my assets down here, which is something I should really do more often, because some of the businesses where nowhere near my standards so I gave them warning and I will send someone down at the end of the month, which they don't know about, and there will be people out of jobs if they don't straighten up. I am Christian Grey if you work for me you will work to my standards I am the one who runs the show in all aspects of my life but one.

I went to WSU to check to make sure my grant is being put to go use and I took a walk with the Dean around the campus talking about handing out the diplomas and all that blah, blah, blah crap I didn't listen to, but instead was keeping my eyes out for Miss Steele. I didn't see her, but when the Dean took me into the library I finally got an idea for her.

When I got back to the hotel Elliot had apparently talked Taylor into a game of cards as they sat around the coffee table with a small pot in the middle. "Welcome back Mr. Grey," Taylor stands up from his seat.

I got straight to my computer waving him off to go back to what he was doing as I go on the hunt for what I want. I find myself on a website selling just what I need. I scroll through the page until I stop on what I think will get my message across. A first edition book set of Tess perfect for her. _What is wrong with you Grey you have never done this for any girl before?_ I buy them without checking the price and have them sipped over night. Why can't I get this simple girl out of my head what has she done to me?

I try to get some work done but I am too edgy to really focus as I wait for the books to come in.

It is a long 24 hours hours before I am called that a package is here for me. I send taylor down stairs to retive it as I pace the bedroom.

Elliot eyes me for a few seconds, "Bro what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Elliot," I snap.

"It is something tell me," he gets up with an evil spark in his eye.

"I don't have to tell you shit, and touch me I will break your face and I am not even kidding," I say my voice dripping with the seriousness of my words.

He puts his hands up, "Whatever bro. Just why can't you tell me?"

"Because I don't need or particularly want to tell you." Just then Taylor comes in with the books and hands then to me. I nod as I take the books out of the package and examine them closely for awhile.

"Don't you already own every book know to man," Elliot asks looking over my shoulder.

"They come out with new books every year and these aren't for me if you really need to have your nose in my business," I take out a card taping my fingers on one of the books as I think what I should write. It doesn't take long before it hits me and my hand is writing a quote from _Tess_, a warning to her,

_**Why didn't you tell me there was danger?**_

_**Why didn't you warn me?**_

_**Ladies know what to guard against,**_

_**because they read novels that tell them of these tricks…**_

I place the card on top of the box set neatly as I wrap the books. Take the warning Ana. Once I am done wrapping I write Miss Anastasia Steele and then her address as I place the pen down. I look at the package for a minute, a sorry and a warning wrapped in three books and a quote.

"Who is Miss Steele," Elliot chimes in.

I ground my teeth as I get up, "Taylor," I go to the living room completely ignoring Elliot, "I need you to drop these books off at this address." I tape on the paper.

He nods as he takes it, "Yes Sir," and he leaves unlike someone else I wish would leave me alone.

Elliot is grinning like an idiot, "It is a girl, Little Christian's first girl friend aww how cute I can't wait to tell Mia."

I glare at him, "Don't even think about it. Don't you have some girl to pick up or something?"

"Naww I had a few last night you should have came with me, maybe you could of found Miss Steele," he teases me.

"She likes books not parties now go away before I throw you out the window to make you go away," I glare.

"No need to get violent," putting his hands up backing towards the door, "Christian and Miss Steele sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G," I take a step towards him and he is out the door quicker than the speed of sound.

Fucking idiot he is going to have me break his neck one day.

….

I am working on my laptop in the living room while Elliot is finishing up getting ready to go back out for another night out and hopefully gets him out of my hair for at least 15 hours if that.

"Come on Christian come out with me maybe we will run into your Miss Steele," he winks at me.

I roll my eyes at him, "She isn't the type of…" I cut of as my phone rings looking at the number confused, she is calling me. "Anastasia?" I answer as if I am not sure it is her who is calling me and surprised she is even calling me at all after how she left last week.

"Why did you send me the books?" she asks her words slurred, _well maybe she is the type to go out and party._

"Anastasia, are you okay? You sound strange," I am worried this isn't like her.

"I'm not the strange one, you are," she says bolding growing a backbone.

She is on an alcohol high, "Anastasia, have you been drinking?"

"What's it to you?" _just answer the questions damn it._

"I'm…curious. Where are you?" _answer me Ana._

"In a bar," this woman is going to be the death of me.

"Which bar?" I try not to growl into the phone.

"A bar in Portland." Well that narrows it down I roll my eyes as I try a different question.

"How are you getting home?"

"I'll find a way," at least she isn't driving not like the other option is much better.

"Which bar are you in?" I have to get to her before another guy can.

"Why did you send me the books, Christian?"

Because I can I am not answering you tell you answer me, "Anastasia, where are you? Tell me now." I am losing my patience with her.

"You're so…domineering," she giggles losing her focus.

"Ana, so help me, where the fuck are you?" I snap into the phone.

"I'm in Portland…'s a long way from Seattle," I am going to pull her over my knee when I get my hands on her.

"Where in Portland?" I get out through my teeth.

"Good night, Christian."

"Ana!" don't you dare hang up on me. The phone goes die. "Damn it, fuck," I growl getting to my feet calling Welch, "I need a track on a phone" I am pacing, "360-959-4352 and I need it now, send it to my phone." I hang up going to the bedroom.

Elliot is standing there dumbfounded as I come out in black jeans, converse , and a white button up, grabbing a pin striped jacket off the back of a chair. I am fixing my watch as my phone gets the track Welch just put on Miss Steele's phone. "We going out Elliot." As I call Anastasia back.

"Hi," she sounds like a kid caught with her hand in the cookie jar. _Good._

"I am coming to get you," I hang up as I storm out of the room with Elliot following behind me.

"What was that?" Elliot asks confused.

"We are going out, it's what you wanted," I mutter getting into the car pulling up the GPS for Ana's phone to the car's GPS so Taylor and drive.

I am taping my foot as images of Miss Steele bent over my lap for this stunt flash in my head as Taylor pulls up to the bar.

"This looks like a real party," Elliot is grinning as he gets out of the car, "You can pick them Christian," he is already heading inside as I am climbing out of the car following him in.

He gets a drink at the bar as he goes on to the dance floor looking for a girl that fits his standards. A girl comes up behind him grabbing his ass as he whips around grinning. Well look at that it is Miss Kavanagh. I roll my eyes as Elliot and her moves deeper into the crowd.

Well is Miss Kavanagh is here that sound mean Anastasia isn't far behind. I look around the bar not able to spot a sign of her anywhere. I take a step outside running my hands through my hair. Fuck it will take forever to find her, I am about the call her again when, "No, Jose, stop – no." My head whips around as I hear her voice.

My eyes lock on Ana and that photo taking prick with his grabbing hands on her, "Jose, no" she pleads with him pushing on him.

I growl as I take 3 steps over to them, "I think the lady said no," my hands are balled into fist about to knock out a tooth if he doesn't step back.

"Grey," the kid says through his teeth up set I ruined his moment.

I am staring him down when suddenly Ana grips her stomach and vomits in front of us. The punk ass jumps back like a pussy, "Ugh – Dios Mio, Ana!"

I want to punch him and tell him to grow a pair, but I grab Anastasias hair out of the way and help her over to a flower bed out of the way of everyone else. "If you're going to throw up again, do it here," I tell her softly holding her hair with my arm around her shoulders as she tries to push me away put loses her stomach again and again tell she is just dry heaving.

I let her go when her stomach is empty and pass her my handkerchief watching her as she wipes her mouth. She glares are her so called friend as I keep my face compose trying not to give her anything.

"I'll er…see you inside," he mutters as he goes back inside.

I look down at her waiting for her to say something. "I'm sorry," she mutters playing with my handkerchief.

"What are you sorry for, Anastasia?" I ask softly, explain it to me exactly.

"The phone call, mainly. Being sick. Oh, the list is endless," she blushes not looking at me at all.

"We've all been here, perhaps not quite as dramatically as you," I say matter of factly, "It's about knowing your limits, Anastasia. I mean I'm all for pushing limits, but really this is beyond the pale. Do you make a habit of this kind of behavior?" I ask raising my eye brow. You don't seem like the type.

"No, I've never been drunk before and right now I have no desire to ever be again," she says as she starts to sway.

I grab her and prop her up on my side, "Come on, I'll take you home," before some other douche comes along.

"I need to tell Kate."

I groan just wanting to get out of here, "My brother can tell her."

"What?"

"My brother Elliot is talking to Miss Kavanagh."

"Oh?"

"He was with me when you phoned," I feel like I am explaining it to a child.

"In Seattle?" she is still confused.

"No, I'm staying at the Heathman." I explain.

"How did you find me?"

"I tracked your cell phone, Anastasia," I am still holding her, "Do you have a jacket or a purse?" looking down at her.

"Er…yes, I came with both. Christian, please, I need to tell Kate. She'll worry," I grind my teeth sighing.

"If you must," I set her down as I take her back into the bar.

She goes to the table where her group was gathered, "Where's Kate?" she shouts about the noise at a boy alone at the table.

"Dancing," the kid is eyeing me as Ana grabs her stuff.

She touches my arms and shouts in my ear, "She's on the dance floor," her breath in my ear gets a response in my pants. I roll my eyes as I try to ignore it nothing we aren't doing anything tonight with her in this state or without her singing those papers. I just lead her tot eh bar and get her a glass of water.

"Drink," I command watching her closely, as she takes a small sip, "All of it," I shout. I run my hands through my hair.

As she finishes up the glass I place it on the bar and take her hand leading her to the dance floor. She doesn't come as willingly as I thought she would, I throw her a smile as I start to move bring her with me. Soon she is following me step for step and I am holding her close to my body.

I move through the crowd until we come across my brother and Miss Kavanagh. I lean over and shout in Elliot's ear, "I am taking Ana with me find your own way back."

Elliot grins and pulls Miss Kavanagh closer into his arms, well looks like I don't have to deal with him for the night.

I start to talk Anastasia off the dance floor and towards the exit, but we don't make it that far before she sways and starts heading for the floor, "Fuck." I am able to grab her before she hits the ground.

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think or what you think could be better so I know I am on the right track and not putting to much of myself into the characters and staying mostly true to the characters**


	6. Chapter 5: Part 1

**I am sorry everyone I haven't posted anything for 3 or 4 weeks now it is the end of the semster so everything just went crazy trying to catch up and do last minute things and get ready of finals so I am sorry, but I love you all for waiting and thank you everyone that has followed favorited and reviewed my story makes me feel great so again thank you all :D**

**Ok so this isn't all of chapter 5 this doesn't even have parts from the orginal chapter 5 in it yet becasue Ana is passed out, but since you guys have all been waiting so long and I don't wnat you guys to think I abanned the story I am posting part of it and hoping to post the rest really soon. Now enough from me enjoy Christian's head**

* * *

I scoop Anastasia up in my arms cradling her to my chest as I load her into the car laying her down on the seat as I awkwardly strap a seatbelt across her. I tilt my head to the side for a second looking at her she looks peaceful her brown hair sprawled across her face her lips parted slightly as she lets in and out steady breath. She looks so innocent, _why can't I get my mind off her._ I shake my head slightly as I climb in the front next to Taylor who is finishing up an email seeming not to notice the passed out Miss Steele in the back seat.

"Where to sir?" he asks turning on the car.

I glance back at Ana, "The hotel Taylor," resting back on the seat running my hands through my hair closing my eyes as we ride back to the Heathman. _What have you gotten yourself into Grey?_

Taylor pulls into the parking garage as I climb out of the car with Anastasia in my arms making sure I don't hit her head against anything. She moves a little curling into my chest mumbling something I can't make out. I suppress a smile as I carry her through the lobby, getting a few stares as I wait for the elevator.

As we get on the elevator I feel like Taylor is trying to figure out what is going on with me and I and going to let him try to figure it out because he probably has a better idea about it that I do.

"Do you need anything sir?" Taylor ask as we enter the living room area of my suit and I take Anastasia towards the bed.

"Pick up a new outfit for Anastasia," I smile slightly placing her on the bed, "something I would like. You can get it in the morning."

Taylor nods briefly, "That all sir?"

"That's all Taylor," I put Anastasia under the covers as he leaves.

I throw my jacket off as I sit at the desk and try to put a dent in the emails I have been avoiding. I go into my CEO mod, but it is hard to stay there know there is a beautiful woman in my bed, and her tossing and turning isn't helping either.

I glance or at her wearing a face of discomfort as her hands weakly push on her jeans mumbling again making out the word off. How could I not think of that? I go over to her throwing off the covers my eyes roaming her body; her shirt has slid up showing off her stomach. How I wouldn't like to warm it up with the end of a riding crop and make it a nice red. _Control yourself Grey._

I shake my head slightly as I pull off her socks then slowly unbutton her jeans pulling them off letting me see her perfect legs. Legs I would like around my neck, sometime soon. I like my hands brush against her skin leaving goose bumps before I pull her jeans completely off and cover her back up with the sheets as I let my mind wonder a little sitting in one of the uncomfortable hotel chairs watching her.

She looks much more peaceful as her turns on her side curling up wrapping the blankets around her. I run my finger over my lip getting lost in thought. _What do I want from her? To be my sub? But I have never chased after a woman like this my subs have always found me; I have no idea what I am doing. I feel like I am walking on ice._

'Christian,' Anastasia calls my name. I glance over at her still sleeping. I smile slightly; she talks in her sleep that could be useful.

'Come back,' her arms spreads across the bed as she says this. I frown at what is possibly of what dream is going through her head. Well if the me in her dream isn't giving her what she wants the real me will.

I strip out of my shirt and pull a white v neck along with some grey sweat pants as I gently slide into the bed with her keeping some space between us as I prop myself up on my elbow glancing down at her hair spread out around her face contrasting with her fair skin. She moans slightly as she tosses again into my chest I freeze as she curls up into it.

I slowly slide an arm under her head and wrap my other one around her shoulders playing with a lock of her hair as I feel her relax in my arms. I smile slightly as I let myself sleep with her in my arms.

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Like, follow, or review**

**APYWNK**

**A/N: I post updates on my stories and how they are coming along on my profile and possible dates I will try to get the next chapter up so check that up if I haven't posted in awhile hopfully that helps**


	7. Chapter 5: Part 2

**I am so sorry this has taken me so long to get up but I finally did. **

**And I want to adress is that is story is completely from my head and any resemblance to other CPOV stories is completely by coincidence. It has been brought to my attention y another author my story is simlar to hers though I have never heard of her story and I have not read any other CPOV stories and barely spend time reading any fanfiction now a days because it takes awhile to find a good one and I just don't have time the only 50SG story I read is Caught in Between by leslie25 but it is and orginal story line and it is really good if you guys want to check it out. **

**But other than that thank you guys for the comments and for following and here is the second half of chapter 5.**

* * *

I wake up with Ana tangled around me, I smile slightly as I run my hand over her hair; she looks so peaceful right now. I slowly move my arm from under her head trying to get up without waking her up. Eventually I am able to get out of the bed while she stays passed out on the bed pulling the covers around her.

I go off to the bathroom splashing water on my face and running my hands through my hair before I pull on a new shirt, a grey sleeveless shirt to workout in. I come out of the bathroom turning off my laptop as I look over at Anastasia, covering all bases this time Grey. I call room service asking for a glass of orange juice and some Advil. As I wait I call Taylor to make sure he remembers to pick up some clothes and he is already on his way into the town's shopping center.

I hang up when there is a soft knock on the door. There is a boy that can't be older than 23 standing there with the orange juice and tablets on the tray. I sign the receipt, "Can you take these down to the laundry?" I hand over Anastasia's jeans in a hotel laundry bag as I take the juice and pills. The boy nods making a note, "I will have them sent up when they are done Mr. Grey." I nod as I kick the door closed and go place the glass and the tablets on the bedside table, bases covered everything in order just how I like it and Anastasia instead of Elliot makes it better.

I go down stairs to the hotel's basement to get some sort of workout in making a mental note to schedule an extra round with Claude when I go back to Settle, because even though this hotel is nice the gym is still much to be desired. After some time on the treadmill and a fight with the punching bag I am covered in sweat and my shirt shows it as I grab a towel wiping off my face and throwing it around my neck.

As I head back up to my room I catch Taylor in the lobby with a shopping bag, "You have any trouble?"

"No sir," handing over the shopping bag to me, "I think you will find the clothes acceptable I also got her a new set of shoes."

I nod as I dismiss him with a slightly wave of my hand and go up to the room. I go into the living room I hear faint shuffling coming from the bedroom, so she is up. I give a quick knock on the door not waiting for a reply before just walk in.

Her eyes roam my body before she closes her eyes, strange girl. "Good morning, Anastasia. How are you feeling?"

"Better that I deserve," she mumbles out as she peeks up at me.

I place the bag on the chair and grab both sides off my the towel as I look down at her, _so I should of let you hit the floor or the photographer take you home?_

"How did I get here?" her big blue eyes looking up at me like a child.

I sit on the edge of the bed keeping my face impassive, "after you passed out, I didn't want to risk the leather upholstery in my car taking you all the way to your apartment. So I brought you here," I lie smoothly. _I don't want you to leave not knowing when I will see you again kills me._

"Did you up me to bed?"

_Who else?_ "Yes."

"Did I throw up again," she gets quieter.

_So she remembers that_, "No"

She gets down to a whisper, "Did you undress me?"

I suppress a smirk, "Yes," and she blushes beet red.

"We didn't - ?" she looks down not able to complete the question.

"Anastasia, you were comatose. Necrophilia is not my thing. I like my women sentient and receptive," _and if we did you would defiantly remember it just wait._

"I'm so sorry," she peeks up at me.

"It was a very diverting evening. Not one that I'll forget in a while." I try not to laugh at the thoughts of last night but I can't help the smile I feel on my lips.

"You didn't have to track me down with whatever James Bond gadgetry you're developing for the highest bidder," she snaps at me_. Showing our claws are we? Well I can show mine too._

"First, the technology to track cells phones is available over the Internet. Second, my company does not invest or manufacture any kind of surveillance devices. And third if I hadn't come to get you, you'd probably be waking up in the photographer's bed, and from what I can remember, you weren't overly enthused about him pressing his suit," I glare down at her ready to take her over my knee if I have to.

She looks up at me meeting my gaze and she giggles. _What the fuck?_ "What medieval chronicle did you escape from? You sound like a courtly knight."

I try not to smile at the comment as I feel myself relax not able to stay mad at her, "Anastasia, I don't think so. Dark knight, maybe." I shake my head slightly _if she only knew_. "Did you eat last night?" I look at her as she shakes her head no. I clench my jaw, _what is she stupid?_ "You need to eat. That's why you were so ill. Honestly, it's drinking rule number one." I run my hand through my hair infuriated.

"Are you going to continue to scold me?"

"Is that what I'm doing?"

"I think so," she raises an eyebrow almost making it a question.

"You are lucky I'm just scolding you." I could do so much worse.

"What do you mean?"

You don't want to know what I could do to you, but I want you to know, " Well, if you were mine, you wouldn't be able to sit down for a week after the stunt you pulled yesterday. You didn't eat, you got drunk, you put yourself at risk." I close my eyes trying to calm down "I hate to think what could have happened to you." _Why do I care so much?_

"I would have been fine. I was with Kate," she tries to brush it off.

"And the photographer," I growl at her. She doesn't seem to think he is capable of that, so fucking blind to the messed up shit in this world, me being a part of that. I will make you see Ana.

"Jose just got out of line," She shrugs, _that was one fucking big step out of line._

"Well the next time he gets out of line, maybe someone should teach him some manners," like a nice hit to the jaw should start it.

"You're quite the disciplinarian," she retorts quirking an eyebrow.

Now you are getting to the real me, "Oh, Anastasia, you have no idea," I narrow my eyes was I break out into a grin. My head filling with the picture of her tied to the bed in my play room as I drag a whip across her chest. Her nipples coming to attention before I pull my arm back and crack the whip across her perfect breast leaving a read mark across her chest. _Oh god, Grey, stop it_. My cock is pushing against my sweatpants as I look at the subject of my desire. I shift slightly on the bed, "I'm going to have a shower. Unless you'd like to shower first?" she just stares at me not even breathing. She wants me. _Good_. I feel myself smile bigger as I run my thumb down her cheek and across her lower lip, "Breath, Anastasia." I whisper as I stand up, "Breakfast will be here in 15 minutes. You must be famished." _You will eat._

I head to the bathroom closing and locking the door. I throw off my shirt as I start the water. My cock won't go down and still stands ready, I need Anastasia so bad right now, I have never wanted to bury myself in a woman so much before. My strip out of my sweat pants and climb in the shower. I wrap my hand around my cock as I look for a release. I let my mind wonder to my play room again as Anastasia's back bows as I slam into her from behind bring my hand down on her already red ass. I find my climax quickly as I lean against the shower wall the water running over me.

What is happening to me, a girl has never made me feel this way. I have found girls attractive and have gotten aroused, but not so bad where I have to jerk off in the shower to control it. Why can't I let her go? I am not good for her, she is innocent I can't take that away from her and bring her over to my dark side twisted and fucked up, 50 different shades of fucked up is what I am and Anastasias is perfectly normal. I can't tell her to leave because I'd go insane not knowing when I will see her again. What is it about her and those big blue eyes.

I wash myself as I battle with myself to let her go and to keep her around and try to figure out why I am so enchanted by her just being with me. I am no closer to figuring it out when I get out of the shower.

I brush my teeth as I wrap a towel around my waist and step out of the bathroom. I found Anastasia scrambling out the room in her t-shirt and underwear. She freezes like a deer in the head lights with her bare legs and my cock stirs again. "If you are looking for your jeans, I've sent them to the laundry they were spattered with your vomit."

"Oh," she goes red and my cock slowly comes to attention, _oh god please not again._

"I sent Taylor out for another pair and some shoes. They're in the bag on the chair." I nod slightly towards where I set the bag earlier.

"Um…I'll have a shower, thanks" she mutters taking the bag and escaping to the bathroom.

I sit on the edge of the bed as I get my body back under control; I need control at all times of everything and not being in control of my body is not acceptable. I sigh, running my hands through my hair as I get dressed in my normal attire buttoning up my shirt as a slight knock on the door catches my attention. I finish buttoning up my top as I get the door, as a young man brings in our breakfast, "Put it on the table," I command as I sign the receipt. I slide a 20 on the cart as the young man leaves as quickly as he came.

I go knock on the bathroom door as I finish buttoning up my shirt "Breakfast is here."

"O-okay," she stutters seeming to try to regain her composer smirking slightly at the thought of her possibly doing what I was doing just a short while ago.

I take a seat at table texting Elliot before reading the paper, _You make it through the night?_

My phone vibrates almost immediately after I set it down, _Yes I did, and it was a very good night. We can compare notes later._

I roll my eyes at the message_, I will pick you up later._

_Find I will enjoy I last few hours with Kate ;) and I'll see you later_, I sigh putting down my phone as I skim through the headlines.

"Crap Kate," Anastasia shouts out when she comes into the room.

I raise my eyebrow as I glance over the paper, "She knows you're here and still alive. I texted Elliot," I try not to smirk as the thought of what went on at her place compared to here. I set my paper aside as I stare at her standing there, Taylor did a good job of selecting clothes, "Sit," I motion to the chair in full control again as she moves across the room and take her seat across from me. "I didn't know what you liked, so I ordered a selection from the breakfast menu," I tilt my head slightly and smile slightly as I watch her to figure out what she likes for next time.

"That's very profligate of you," she mutters as she glances across the table at the food.

"Yes, it is," I bite the inside of my cheek as I go back to my omelet and she takes some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. "Tea?" I ask as she starts to eat some of her food.

"Yes, please," she replies with a slight nod.

I pass her a teapot of hot water and a Twinings English Breakfast teabag, I remember Ana. I watch her prepare her tea as I look over her again. "Your hair's very damp," I point out displeased.

"I couldn't find a hair dryer," she mutters, embarrassed making excuses. Excuses are like butts everyone has one and they all stink which is why I don't put up with them and if she was mine I would have her over my knee. I press my lips into a line not saying anything.

"Thank you for the clothes," she says changing the subject.

"It's a pleasure, Anastasia. That color suits you," and I play along, though it is true I like that color on her.

She blushes looking down at her food, "You know, you really should learn how to take a compliment," I frown slightly.

"I should give you some money for these clothes," she changes to subject again and I am not going to put up with this change as I glare at her offended. "You've already given me the books, which, of course, I can't accept. But these clothes…please let me pay you back," she smiles slightly pleading her case.

"Anastasia, trust me. I can afford it."

"That's not the point. Why should you buy these for me?" Why not add on _and it's the principle of the thing blah blah blah._

"Because I can," I smirk as I stare at her.

"Just because you can doesn't mean that you should," I raise an eye brow,_ but I am Christian Grey and I shouldn't go after you but I am going to continue to do it anyway._

"Why did you send me the books, Christian?" She asks me softly.

I let out a silent sigh as I put down my fork staring into her blue eyes, "Well, when you were nearly run over by the cyclist – and I was holding you were looking up at me – all 'kiss me, kiss me, Christian' – I felt I owed you an apology and a warning," _take the warning, but don't take the warning_, "Anastasia I'm not a hearts and flowers kind of man… I don't do romance. My tastes are very singular. You should steer clear of me," _that is best for you,_ I close my eyes_, but not for me_, "There's something about you, thought and I'm finding it impossible to stay away. But I think you've figured that out already."

"Then don't," she whispers out after a few seconds of silence.

I gasp my eye opening wide, "You don't know what you're saying." I try to get a warning across in my words.

"Enlighten me, then," she challenges as we stare at each other not eating as our food gets cold.

"You're not celibate, then?" Anastasia breaks the quiet.

I try not to smile but the amusement at this question is clear on my face, "No, Anastasia, I'm not celibate," I pause watching her take this in. She goes deep red as I try to keep composed, "What are your plans for the next few days?" I ask curious, seeing if I can steal some of her time.

"I'm working today, from midday. What time is it?" she is suddenly panicked at the thought of being late.

"It's just after ten; you've plenty of time." I assure her as she relaxes, "what about tomorrow?" I inquire resting my chin in my hand.

"Kate and I are going to start packing. We're moving to Seattle next weekend, and I'm working at Clayton's all week."

"You have a place in Seattle already?" closer to me.

"Yes."

"Where?" _How close to me?_

"I can't remember the address. It's in the Pike Market District."

"Not far from me," I smile, "So what are you going to do for work in Seattle?" I feel like a stalker try to figure out where I can run into her.

"I've applied for some internships. I'm waiting to hear."

"Have you applied to my company as I suggested?" much easier to run into you and see you every weekday and get to take you to the play room on the weekends.

She goes red again, "Um..no."

"And what's wrong with my company?" I frown.

"Your company or your _company?_" She smirks with her little play on words.

"Are you smirking at me, Miss Steele?" glad I am amusing. I tilt my head to the side as she goes read again and looks down at her unfinished food biting her lip. _That god damn lip._ "I'd like to bite that lip," I whisper bring attention to the action.

She suddenly stops as she takes a sharp intake of breath adjusting in her seat, "Why don't you?" she challenges, and how I wish I could.

"Because I am not going to touch you, Anastasia – not until I have your written consent to do so." I smile a little then I can show to a real night with me.

"What does that mean?" she asks confused.

"Exactly what I say," I sigh, I need to tell her sooner or later especially if I want to play out these fantasies in my head, "I need to show you, Anastasia. What time do you finish work this evening?"

"About eight."

"Well, we could go to Seattle this evening or next Saturday for dinner at my place, and I'll acquaint you with the facts then. The choice is yours."

"Why can't you tell me now?" always wanting to know everything now

"Because I'm enjoying my breakfast and your company. Once you're enlightened, you probably won't want to see me again." And that thought I don't want to think about just yet.

I watch her as she thinks it over and I wonder what is going through her head. Probably nowhere close to the mark of what she is actually in store for if she chooses to stay with me.

"Tonight."

I rise and eyebrow, "Like Eve, you're so quick to eat from the tree of knowledge." I smirk.

"Are you smirking at me. Mr. Grey?" She ask with a fake sweetness in her voice.

I narrow my eyes wanting to bend her over the table and spank her till she is red and then fuck her till the cows come home but I can't…just yet. I pick up my BlackBerry as I press Taylor's speed dial.

"Sir?"

"Taylor. I'm going to need Charlie Tango." I don't take my eye off her as I try to read the expressions that cross her face.

"For where will you be returning?"

"From Portland at, say, twenty thirty."

"Will I need to get the landing pad ready at the office?"

"No, standby at Escala."

"How long?"

"All night." I stare at Anastasia as she tries to put the pieces together.

"Should I get a pilot on call in Portland?"

"Yes. On call tomorrow morning. I'll pilot from Portland to Seattle."

"What about a pilot in Seattle?"

"Standby pilot from twenty-two thirty." With that I hang up the phone setting it back down.

"Do people always do what you tell them?" Ana asks still trying to put the phone conversation together.

"Usually, if they want to keep their jobs," I shrug like it is nothing

"And if they don't work for you?" she always has to challenge me.

"Oh, I can be very persuasive Anastasia. You should finish your breakfast. And then I'll drop you off at home. I'll pick you up at Clayton's as eight when you finish. We'll fly up to Seattle."

She blinks at me stupidly, "Fly?"

"Yes. I have a helicopter."

She stares at me as if I am joking, "We'll go by helicopter to Seattle?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

I grin wickedly, "Because I can. Finish your breakfast.'

She squirms in her sit not touching her food, I frown, "Eat," I say hasher, "Anastasia, I have an issue with wasted food…eat"

"I can't eat all this," she stares at eh table.

Ok that may have been to much, "Eat what's on your plate. If you'd eaten properly yesterday, you wouldn't be here, and I wouldn't be declaring my hand so soon," I glare as I press my lips into a hard line.

She frowns as she complies eating her food, I watch her taking in all I can before she runs of the hills. A trace of a smile appearing on her lips as she sneaks peaks at me, "What's so funny?"

She doesn't look up keeping her eyes on her food as she shakes her head in response and continues to eat.

Well at least she is eating, "Good girl, I'll take you home when you've dried you hair. I don't want you getting ill."

She sighs as she mulls over what I just said leaving the table before a thought stops her and looking back to me, "Where did you sleep last night?" her eyes scan the room quickly.

"In my bed," I say as if it is not that big of a deal thought it was the first night I spend with any women by my side.

"Oh," she seems surprised at the idea.

"Yes, it was quite a novelty for me, too," I smile, and it was quiet a nice experience I would like to have again.

"Not having…sex," just saying the words seems to embarrass her as she goes red again. She is to innocent for you Grey.

"No," frowning, "Sleeping with someone." I pick up the newspaper to finish reading dismissing her to dry her hair.

I read through the stocks when my phone goes off, "Grey." I pick it up on the second ring putting down my paper.

"Good morning Mr. Grey it is about the food drop two Darfur," Ros informs me.

"Go ahead Ros, what about it,"

"They what an increase in the order and they increased the price, doubling it and they need an answer in the next 30 minutes before they drop our shipment," As Ros fills me in on the new aspects of the shipment as Ana walks in my eyes following her as she dugs through her bag and tying up her hair before taking her seat across from me watching me as intently as I am watching her.

"They want two?"

"Yes sir, and they want to more to ship it as well."

"How much will that cost?"

"Just over double of what it would be originally."

"Okay, and what safety measures do we have in place?"

"They will take the longer way around to assure the safest delivery possible."

"And they'll go via Suez?"

"Yes Sir."

"How safe is Ben Sudan?"

"It has a B- rating but there will be a decoy car to increase likelyhood of delivery."

"And when do they arrive in Dafur?"

"4 days after we originally planned, and that is accounting for worst possible situations."

"Okay. Let's do it. Keep me abreast of progress," I hang up cutting Ros off as I take in Anastasia wishing she would let her hair down. "Ready to go?"

She nods as I get up putting on my suit jacket and pick up my keys expecting her to follow as I head for the door. "After you, Miss Steele," I open the door for her my expression neutral as she pauses for a second looking me over as I do her all the time before exiting the room.

We walk down the hall in silence sneaking peaks at each other. Ana smiling to herself as I feel my lips try to turn into one as the elevator arrives empty and we get in. As so as the doors close the atmosphere changes and I am not in control of my body any more wanting to take Ana right there not caring if anyone else boards.

I turn slightly to look at her and she bites on the lower lip of hers and I can't take it anymore, "Oh, fuck the paperwork." I push her against the wall grabbing both her hands in one of mine pinning them above her head, keeping control even though I lost control. My other hand yanks on her pony tail titling her face up to mine as my lips find hers pinning her to the wall with my hips.

She moans in response as her mouth opens and I take advantage of it as my tongue invades her sweet mouth. Her tongue stroking mine back gently as our tongues dance together, my hand moving from her hair to hold her chin in place my erection pressed firmly against her. "You. Are. So. Sweet." I whisper out each word as I take a short break from her lips.

The elevator stops before we reach the lobby and I pull away just as quickly as I was on her re-clamming my composer quickly as Anastasia has a harder time doing so, the business men smirking at her as they board the elevator.

I peak at her and silently blows out a deep breath so she knows she isn't the only one affected by what just happened.

The business men get off on the second floor, and as we go one more floor I state, "You've brushed your teeth."

"I used your toothbrush," she says without a hint of guilt.

I smile slightly at the thought, "Oh, Anastasia Steele, what am I going to do with you?"

As the doors open the atmosphere changes again and I am in control once again. I take her hand pulling her out mumbling to myself as we walk across the lobby, "What is it about elevators?"

* * *

**I will try to get chapter 6 done in a timely manner and post updates on my profile. **

**Also I was wondering if you guys mind me posting these chapters in two parts instead of as a whole?**


	8. Chapter 6

**It only took me 10 days on this chapter and it is the whole chapter I am kind of proud of myself well anyway here you guys go**

**Thank you for following the story and reviewing I will get chapter 7 up soon**

* * *

As we make our way to the parking lot I unlock my SUV as I hold the door open for Anastasia to climb in. I don't bring up what just went on the elevator. I just act like it didn't happen and I won't bring it up because it was completely out of character for me. I can't lead her on like this anymore she needs to know what I am before I do anything else, no matter how much I want her.

I watch Anastasia touch her lips as she seems to try to wrap her head around what I just did in the short ride to the lobby.

I go around to the divers side as I start the car and turn on the radio and 'The Flower Duet' fills the car and I pull out onto Southwest Park Avenue. Driving easily peaking out of the corner of my eye trying to figure out what she is thinking.

"What are we listening to?" she asks curious seeming to like the music.

"It's 'The Flower Duet' by Delibes, from the opera _Lakme_. Do you like it?"

"Christian. It's wonderful." She can appreciate good music and not the crap you hear on the radio these days.

"It is, isn't it?" I can't help but grin at this glancing down at her as she watches me before just leaning back and taking in the music.

"Can I hear that again?" she ask when the tune comes to an end

"Of course." With a quick push of the reply button the song comes on once again filling the car.

"You like classical music?" she asks a few moments into the song.

"My taste is eclectic, Anastasia, everything from Thomas Tallis to the Kings of Leon. It depends on my mood. You?"

"Me, too. Though I don't know who Thomas Tallis is." She admits as I turn my full attention on to her for a brief second before looking back at the road.

"I'll play it for you sometime. He's a sixteenth- century British composer. Tudor, church choral music." I grin giving a short explanation, "Sounds very esoteric, I know, but it's also magical." I try to get the image across wishing I had a song in the car I could play her, so I change it into something she should know if she listens to the Kings of Leon. 'Sex on Fire' coming through the speakers smirking on the inside to myself as I give that to her to mull over when the sound of my cell phone cuts off the music and comes through the speakers.

"Grey," I snap a little annoyed my time with Miss Steel is being taken up with business.

"Mr. Grey, it's Welch here. I have the information you require."

"Good. E-mail it to me. Anything to add?" trying to keep the call short.

"No, sir." And with that I end the call as the music comes back on before being cut off again by another call.

"Grey."

"The NDA has been e-mailed to you, Mr. Grey." Andrea informs me.

"Good. That's all, Andrea." I'll have to print that off before I pick up Anastasia tonight.

"Good day, Sir," I hang up as the music comes on again to just be cut off by a third call in the past 2 minutes.

I suppress a sigh as I answer the call, "Grey," glancing at Anastasia.

" Hi, Christian, d'you get laid?" oh god I wish I would have sent this call to voice mail.

"Hello, Elliot – I'm on speaker phone, and I'm not alone in the car," I sigh hoping that will put an end to the inappropriate questions thought know Elliot he'll get something in there before the call is over.

"Who's with you?"

"Anastasia Steele," I roll my eyes. If it was anyone else in the car I would have hung up on you.

"Hi, Ana," Elliot greets her like that have already known each other.

"Hello, Elliot," Anastasia replies to my brother.

"Heard a lot about you," Elliot murmurs through the phone,_ oh god_.

"Don't believe a word Kate says," She defends herself as Elliot laughs.

"I'm dropping Anastasia off now," putting emphasizes on her name hinting to Elliot, "Shall I pick you up?"

"Sure."

"See you shortly," I hang up quickly happy that conversation is over.

The music is back on and no more calls seem to be coming in when Anastasia asks, "Why do you insist on calling me Anastasia?"

"Because it is your name."

"I prefer Ana," she states.

"Do you now?" Well I like Anastasia it has a ring to it. "Anastasia," I muse over her name to myself as she scowls in my direction, but I bring no attention to it.

"What happened in the elevator – it won't happen again, well, not unless it's premeditated." I feel like I am apologizing for what happened and I short of am, but more to myself for crossing my set lines.

She pouts as I pull into her drive way. I get out going to her side opening her door, she goes red at the thought of something, I wish I knew what it was. "I liked what happened in the elevator," she admits as she gets out of the car, I don't respond to it knowing it can't happen again.

We go into the duplex to find the happy couple sitting at the dining room table. Kate eyes me as she looks over Ana before jumping up to hug her and looking over her more closely. "Good morning, Christian," she says and I am glad she was sick the other day she isn't afraid to stand up to me if she felt she needed to and not my type at all though she is pretty.

"Miss Kavanagh," I reply keeping distant.

"Christian, her name is Kate," my brother corrects me grumbling, he has never done that over a girl.

"Kate," I give her a slight nod before turning to glare at him hating being corrected by anyone,

Elliot just grins and goes over to hug Anastasia, "Hi, Ana," I can see he has already own her over.

"Hi, Elliot," she smiles before she is biting the lip of hers my eyes zoning it on it for a second wanting to pull it from her teeth.

"Elliot, we'd better go," wanting to get out before I do something else that is out of line.

"Sure," but before he heads for the door he pulls Kate into a hug kissing her as I turn my attention to Ana who is staring at her feet before meeting my gaze before narrowing her eyes at me. She wants that, and I can't give it to her.

"Laters, baby," Elliot has finally come up for air as Ana continues to watch them I just roll my eyes at the PDA staring down at Ana.

She is longing for me to kiss her again, but I can show her a little something even if it isn't what she is asking for. I tuck a stray hair behind her ear, her breathing hiking just at my touch as she leans into my hand. My thumb tracing her bottom lip before I pull it away, "Laters, baby," I mutter so only she can hear as she lets out a small laugh. "I'll pick you up at eight."

I turn to leave Elliot following but not without blowing Kate one last kiss, I roll my eyes as I get into the car waiting for him, "You done yet?"

Elliot grins getting in, "For now."

I roll my eyes as I drive away from Ana's home and back to Seattle, calling Taylor once I turn the corner.

"Mr. Grey?"

"Taylor, bring my stuff back to Escala," I command.

"Yes, Sir," I cut off the line as my music comes back on.

"God Christian can't we listen to something made in the last year," Elliot plays around with the radio.

I smack his hand away before he figures out how to change anything, "I my car my music." I growl glaring at him from the corner of my eye.

"Chill out bro," he backs off my radio, "So if I can't listen to good music at least tell me what happened last night with little Miss Ana."

I roll my eyes, "I took her to the hotel and gave her a place to sleep, simple as that."

Elliot snorts, "You really expect me to believe that Christian? Come spill."

"That is what happened Elliot believe it or not." I state putting an end to the conversation as Elliot watches me trying to read body language that isn't there, "Do you want to do anything or should I drop you off somewhere?"

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?" He gets really excited about his idea as he bounces in his seat a little like the oversized child he is most of the time.

"We haven't done a lot of things in awhile." I smirk

"Don't be a smartass, but we should go hiking."

"Hike where?" I raise an eyebrow

"We could go to Annette Lake," Elliot grins.

"Ok I'll have to make some calls and see but I have to be back home at 7."

I see Elliot raises his eye brows as he stares at me, "And what exactly do you have planed for tonight. Is my little brother finally growing up?"

I growl, "Don't make me push you out of this car Elliot."

Elliot chuckles as he relaxes in his seat, "I don't think Kate would like to see this in the hospital."

Cocky bastard, "So you plan on seeing her again?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Elliot acts offended.

"You know exactly why, I bet I could walk down the street and find 3 women that have slept with you in 5 minutes," I roll my eyes as I pull into our parent's court yard.

"I don't think that is entirely true," Elliot tries to defend himself as he gets out of the car.

"How many girls have you been with?"

Elliot thinks about it for a second and I know he has no idea, "I could ask you the same thing," he says a few seconds too late for a good comeback.

I chuckling and roll my eyes thinking about the question Ana asked me at the interview. I know my family thinks I am gay, though none of them have the balls to ask me.

Before he has time to push the subject of my 'non-existent' love life they think I have Mia comes running out of the house. Making me lose my footing a little bit as she knocks into me giving me a hug, "When did you get back?" I smile as I pick her off her feet hugging her.

Elliot pouts, "What no love for me?"

Mia giggles, "I got in last night and I am getting to it once I am put down."

I smile as I set her on her feet and she gives Elliot a hug and we all walk inside.

Elliot and I say hi to mom as Elliot stays behind to 'help' with lunch as I go off to get some hiking gear and make some calls for Taylor to get the paperwork I need printed out and ready for tonight. I come back in hiking boots jeans and a flannel shirt rolled up to my elbows as I set Elliot's stuff on the table as he stuffs his face with mom's cooking. "Do you ever get full?" I roll my eyes as I grab some food and fill up my Camelbak.

Elliot shrugs as he takes his gear and his food and goes to get changed.

Mia laughs, "I see he hasn't changed."

"Did you really think he would?" I smirk as I eat.

"You could always hope."

"Then would you like to come hiking with us?" I smirk know her answer.

"I just got my toes done I am not going to walk 7 miles in the woods," she scoffs as if I am insane.

"I see you haven't changed," I smile teasing her.

"You've made your point now go have fun with Elliot."

Elliot goes back in setting his plate on the table, "But we have to be back in time for his date," Elliot putting the last word in air quotes.

Mia perks up, "Date? What date? Did I miss something?"

Elliot chuckles, "Oh you missed every-"

"We have to go now," I cut him off as I drag Elliot out the door.

"This conversation isn't over Christian!" Mia shouts as I drive off smacking Elliot in the arm.

Elliot and I hike the trail in our fastest time yet, with Elliot still having time to play in the creek and the water falls along the way just like he used to when we were little and did this trail with the family, but thid time asking an endless stream of questions about Ana and me tryign to get some information that I am not giving him.

We are sweating and dirty when we make it back to the car. I pull out a clean shirt and put everything in the trunk kicking the dirt off my boots. Elliot grins shaking his head like a dog getting the water off. "Really?!" I roll my eyes getting in the front seat, "You better not get in my car with your soaking wet clothes." I check my messages Taylor got the paperwork in line for me to check over when i get home.

Elliot climbs in the car rubbing a towel on his hair and in just his boxers, "All dry."

I look over at him, "You didn't bring extra clothes?"

"At least I remembered some underwear, and you didn't want your leather wet. No one said you had to look." Elliot smirks.

"You're an idiot," I drive off droping him back off at mom's house.

On the way back to the house I let Elliot listent o his music to shut him up on the endless questions and it works as i punch in the gate code and pull into the coutyard.

"You're really going to walk in the house like that?"

"I have run around the yard in less."

"But you were 5 and covered in mud," I shake my head.

"If you want me to wear pants so bad give me yours"

"Get out of my car, I have things to do," I roll my eyes.

"Oh right you have a hot date tonight," He winks as her gets our stuff pulling on his damp jeans and goes into the house and I drive home.

As I get back to Escala I kick off my hiking boots as I spot Mrs. Jones mac n' cheese waiting for me on the counter and it is still warm. I eat it on the way to my office making sure everything is in order for tonight before I shower and get ready. I need everything to go as smoothly as possible for Ana to even consider what I am offering.

…

I am in the back of the Audi my heart racing slightly as I go through emails trying to keep my mind off of the thought of loosing Ana. I think about calling Claude and make a few sessions, but hold off in case Ana agrees to stay with me. Though I do make an appointment with Flynn while waiting to make sure he doesn't start getting on my ass about avoiding my problems and all that shit.

"Sir," Taylor looks at me through the review mirror.

I glance up about ask what he wants when I spot what he was getting my attention for. Ana is walking towards the car with her hair pulled back and in a pair of converse, though I would love to see those legs in some stilettos.

I get out of the car holding the door open for her as my mind moves from the thought of her running away from me to enjoying the time I have now. A smile spreads across my face as she gets closer, "Good evening, Miss Steel."

"Mr. Grey," she nods briefly as she climbs past me into the car and I hear her great Taylor as I go around to the other side of the car.

As I get into the car I take her hand in mine loving the feeling of her skin on mine, "How was work?"

"Very long," her voice it low full of lust. She wants me and I can't deny I want her more than anything, but after we go through some papers before I pounce on her again.

"Yes, it's been a long day for me, too." Especially with Elliot's never ending questions and most of them relating back to sex in some way.

"What did you do?"

"I went hiking with Elliot." I stroke her knuckles softly as Taylor takes us to the heliport. Excited to take her up in Charlie Tango and we are there shortly. As soon as Taylor parks I get out and opens her door taking her hand, "Ready?" helping her out of the car. She nods her eyes saying excited her slight shaking saying nervous. "Taylor," I nod dismissing him to drive back to Escala as I take Ana into the building.

I head for the elevator to take us to the roof thankful it is a short ride because as the doors close I am going to be drawn to Ana to a point where it is hard to control. I glance down at her smiling slightly remembering having her pushed against the wall as I held her there enjoying her lips. She is blushing remembering the events of this morning as well, "It's only three floors." As the doors close sure enough it is instantly there as I grip her hand tighter as the elevators comes to a stop on the roof and there it is. One of my many toys, Charlie Tango, with my company's logo painted on her side.

I take her to a small office as Joe hands me a paper, "here's your flight plan, Mr. Grey. All external checks are done. It's ready and waiting, sir. You're free to go."

I smile, "Thank you, Joe." Making my way towards the helicopter, "Let's go."

I open the door helping Ana in as I point out a seat in the front, "Sit – don't touch anything," I command as I climb in after her shutting the door.

She sits down as I am crouched close to her strapping her into her harness. It may be the only time I am able to restrain her so I am doing it right and enjoying it more than I should as I tighten her straps. Imaging a different situation as my cock starts to harden at the images running through my head smiling to myself. I pull one of the straps one last time and happy with my work. "You're secure, no escaping," I whisper looking at her noticing she is holding her breath, "Breathe, Anastasia." I stroke her cheek down t her chin before grabbing her chin kissing her quickly and stopping myself before I do anything more. "I like this harness," giving her a little hint on what she is in for with me.

I take my seat and buckle myself in as I go through preflight checks lights coming on quickly as I start the blades. "Put your cans on," pointing out the headphones.

She pulls them on as the blades make more noise as I pull my own on, "I'm just going through all the preflight checks," speaking into the microphone.

Ana turns and smiles at me, "Do you know what you are doing?"

I smile cockily "I've been a fully qualified pilot for four years, Anastasia. You're safe with me. Well, while we're flying," winking, "Are you ready?"

She nods with eyes like deer in headlights.

"Okay, tower. PDX, this is _Charlie Tango_ Golf-Golf Echo Hotel, cleared for take-off. Please confirm, over."

"_Charlie Tango_ – you are clear. PDX to call, proceed to on four thousand, heading zero one zero, over."

"Roger, tower, _Charlie Tango_ set , over and out. Here we go," I glance at Ana as I rise the helicopter slowly off the ground and into the air as the city turns into a sea of lights and soon not even the lights can be seen and we are in complete darkness.

"Eerie, isn't it?" I speak into the cans as I pilot towards Seattle.

"How do you know you're going the right way?"

Oh thee of little faith as I point out the compass, "Here, this is an EC135 Eurocopter. One of the safest in its classes. It's equipped for night flight." Grinning as I look over at her hopefully putting her at ease, "There is a helipad on top of the building I live in. That's where we're heading."

I fly into the night as I concentrate on flying in my element feeling totally free up here in the clouds with the girl that has captured my attention and has somehow held onto it. I can feel her staring at me as I glance over confirming it, wanting to know what is going on through that head of hers.

"When you fly at night, you fly blind. You have to trust the instrumentation," not letting my mind get distracted as I focus on flying.

"How long will the flight be?" She asks breathless and I am not sure if it is from nervous or other things running through her head.

"Less than an hour – the wind is in our favor."

I glance over at her as she tenses up staring off, "You ok, Anastasia?"

"Yes," she gets out quickly as I flick another switch and we enter over into Seattle.

"PDX, this is _Charlie Tango_ now at one four thousand, over." I give Sea-Tac our flight route and time as they put me on standby making sure there will be no interference. "Understood, Sea-Tac standing by, over and out."

I point out a small light in the distance, "Look, over there. That's Seattle."

"Do you always impress women this way? 'Come and fly in my helicopter'?" She asks curious.

"I've never brought a girl up here, Anastasia. It's another first for me," I say dryly looking straight ahead. _Look what you've done to me little lady_. "Are you impressed?" Cause that was my goal here besides saving time.

"I'm awed, Christian."

I grin, "Awed?" for a second everything falling away, all the worry, as I am just with her.

She nods, "You're just so…competent."

"Why, thank you, Miss Steele," I smile pleased I am doing this right cause I have never tried to intentionally charm a girl. We ride in silence as I bring us closer to Seattle and closer showing Ana the real me. Until Sec-Tac breaks the slience. "Sec-Tac tower to _Charlie Tango_, Flight plan to Escala in place. Please proceed. And stand by over."

"This is _Charlie Tango_, understood, Sea-Tac. Standing by, over and out."

"You obviously enjoy this," Ana murmurs after I finish.

"What?" I turn to her not sure where she got that, enjoy talking to Sea-tac?

"Flying," she clarifies.

"It required control and concentration…how could I not love it? Though my favorite is soaring." Liking the idea of taking Ana up in one of those with me so she doesn't crash into a tree.

"Yes. Gliding, to the layperson. Gliders and helicopters – I fly them both." And almost anything else.

"Oh." She stay quiet looking at her hands.

"_Charlie Tango_, come in, please, over." Air traffic control comes in interrupting my thoughts.

"_Charlie tango_ to air traffic control over," I answer swiftly and in full control. As we are only a few minutes from our destination. "Looks good, doesn't it?" I murmur to Ana as she is glued to the lights of the city.

She nods like a child in a candy store. As she sits there in awe at the site of the city in front of us.

"We'll be there in a few minutes," I tell her before are traffic control in back in my ears as I fly the helicopter closer to my building.

"_Charlie Tango_ you are clear for landing, over."

"_Charlie Tango_ coming in for landing, over." I bring the chopper over the landing pad bringing it to a hover as I slowly lower us onto the helipad on the roof, "_Charlie Tango _to air traffic control. Landed, over and out." I swift off the blades as I pull off my cans and the blades slow and quiet as I reach over and take off Ana's, "We're here," I say softly as the thought of telling her becomes more real than ever. I unbuckle myself as I reach over and help her out of her restrains inches from her face.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to do. You know that, don't you?" No matter how much I want you I am not going to force you to do anything with me Ana. I look into her eyes and can see she has no intentions of leaving…yet.

"I'd never do anything I didn't want to do, Christian." She says softly, though I am not sure that statement is entirely true.

I eye her so a moment before I get out of the helicopter and wait for her as I help her out of the door pulling her to my side as the wind blows her hair around her face. "Come," I lead her to the elevator punching in the key code as the doors open as I take her in the mirrored elevator punching in another code as we go down to my apartment.

Moments later we are in my foyer as I open the double doors leading to the main apartment as I watch Ana take in my place. She looks around as she walks into the apartment and I watch her. "Can I take your jacket?"

She shakes her head as she pulls it a little closer. "Would you like a drink?" She blinks at me like I am stupid probably thinking about last night, "I'm going to have a glass of white wine. Would you like to join me?" Like I would let you get drunk.

"Yes, please," she says softly.

I walk to the kitchen taking off my jacket pulling a bottle out of the cooler opening it as I get two glasses. "Pouilly Fume okay with you?"

"I know nothing about wine, Christian. I'm sure it will be fine," we'll you will learn about wine with me. I pour each of us a glass setting the bottle on the table, "Here." I hand her a glass watching her take a sip. She hasn't said much since we got off the helicopter. "You're quiet, and you're not even blushing. In fact, I think this is the palest I've ever seen you, Anastasia. Are you hungry?" You have to eat.

She shakes her head looking around, "It's a very big place you have here."

"Big?" I've never really thought of it like that.

"Big."

I guess it is compared to normal apartments, "It's big," I smile agreeing with her as I sip the wine.

"Do you play?" she motions towards my piano.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"Of course you do. Is there anything you can't do well?"

What little you know about me, "Yes…a few things." I sip my wine as I watch her following her as she explores my world. Having her in here before signing anything or even knowing what she is doing is another first. Guess there is a first time for everything does ring true.

"Do you want to sit?" Stalling bring out those papers until I have to.

She nods as I take her hand and lead her to my couch sitting by her resting my head on my hand watching her. She is smiling slightly to herself, "What's so amusing?"

"Why did you give me _Tess of the d'Urbervilles _specifically?" she answers my question with a question.

I stare at her not sure where that came from and not waiting to admit the real reason, "Well, you said you liked Thomas Hardy."

"Is that the only reason?" She is disappointed with that answer.

"It seemed appropriate. I could hold you to some impossibly high ideal like Angel Clare or debase you completely like Alec d'Urberville," I glance at her trying to get her to see I am not what she thinks I am giving her another chance to run before I show her everything possibly scaring her.

"If there are only two choices, I'll take the debasement," she whispers as she bites her lip.

I stare at her for a moment as I zone in on her lip remembering what it was like to have my lips on hers. I take in a sharp breath before controlling myself, "Anastasia, stop biting your lip, please. It's very distracting. You don't know what you're saying." Maybe she is less innocent than I thought. I can't hold this off much longer.

"That's why I am here," such a smart mouth on her.

I frown. I can't hold this off any longer, "Yes. Would you excuse me for a moment?" I get up and walk back to my office. I take the NDA from the folder looking it over more nervous than I have ever been to ask a woman to sign this, but my lawyer pushes this and I know why. I can't have this part of my life leaked to the media and this contract is enforceable in court even if they opt out of doing anything with me.

I walk back into the living room holding out the paper. "This is a nondisclosure agreement," shrugging trying to play it off like it is nothing but I am kind of embarrassed to have her sign this though it is necessary. "My lawyer insists on it," handing it over, "If you're going for option two, debasement, you'll need to sign this."

"And if I don't want to sign anything?"

"Then it's Angel Clare high ideal, well, for most of the book anyway."

"What does this agreement mean?"

"It means you cannot disclose anything about us. Anything, to anyone." _Not even Kate._

She stares at me in shock, _you wanted to know and this is what it takes to know_.

"Okay. I'll sign."

I offer her a pen, "Aren't you even going to read it?" I raise an eye brow.

"No," she states taking the pen.

Is she really this blind, I could have her signing over her signing over her life savings to me and she isn't going to read it, at least skim the damn thing. "Anastasia, you should always read anything you sign," I admonish.

"Christian, what you fail to understand is that I wouldn't talk about us to anyone anyway. Even Kate. So it's immaterial whether I sign an agreement or not. If it means so much to you, or your lawyer…whom _you _obviously talk to, then fine. I'll sign."

I stare done at her nodding she has a point, "Fair point well made, Miss Steel," maybe instead of books you should have gone into law.

She signs the papers keeping her copy and handing me back mine as she takes a gulp of wine after hiding the NDA in her purse. Looking confident about herself than I have seen her. "Does this mean you're going to make love to me tonight?"

My mouth drops open, what the fuck was that, did little miss innocent Ana just ask that? I recover clearing my head, Now that he NDA is signed and I am really doing this she need to get some idea of what is going to be going on if we continue to see each other, "No, Anastasia, it doesn't. First, I don't make love. I fuck…hard. Second, there's a lot more paperwork to do. And third, you don't yet know what you're in for. You could still run for the hills. Come, I want to show you my playroom."

Her mouth drops open as she takes what I just said in and it take her longer to recover than me, "You want to play on your Xbox?" she asks trying to make sense of the 'playroom'.

I burst out laughing standing up, "No, Anastasia, no Xbox, no Playstation. Come." I hold out my hand as she takes it. I lead her back to the elevator, but we take the stairs to the second floor stopping in front of the room as a take a key from my pocket. I lock the door, but don't open it turning to look at her.

"You can leave anytime. The helicopter is on standby to take you whenever you want to go: you can stay the night and go home in the morning. It's fine whatever you decide." Making sure she knows I am fine with whatever she decides to do.

"Just open the damn door, Christian."

I swing the door open and take a step back to let her in. She looks at me for a second before taking a step in and my eyes following her as she gets her first look at the real me.

* * *

**sorry for any spelling mistakes I am not a grammar and spelling nazi**

**~APYWKN**


End file.
